Poemas de Sangue
by Pandora McNamara
Summary: Sakura. É só o que sabem da garota nova. Ela não é de muita conversa e ninguém sabe de onde veio ou por que. A transferência no meio do ano letivo, desperta a curiosidade de todos... Ou o fato dela usar casacos no meio do verão e óculos escuros na sala de aula.
1. 1 A Estranha

Poemas de Sangue

Songfic  
Casal Principal: Sasuke e Sakura  
Sinopse: Sakura. É só o que sabem da garota nova. Ela não é de muita conversa e ninguém sabe de onde veio ou por que. A transferência no meio do ano letivo, desperta a curiosidade de todos... Ou o fato dela usar casacos no meio do verão e óculos escuros na sala de aula.

Welcome to my life - Simple Plan [ watch?v=0WLM9KpwHJY]

Você está preso em um mundo que você odeia?  
Você está cansado de todos ao seu redor?  
Com seus grandes sorrisos falsos e mentiras estúpidas,  
Enquanto por dentro você está sangrando?  
Não, você não sabe como é,  
Quando nada parece certo,  
Você não sabe como é,  
Ser como eu!

Capitulo 1: A Estranha  
Outra escola, outra cidade. Era sempre assim.

- Vai se atrasar, querida.

"E qual é a diferença?" - perguntou-se. - "Logo teremos que ir embora de novo. Outra escola, outra cidade".

Ela entrou no carro, que parecia quase um furgão, colocando os óculos escuros.

A mãe mordeu os lábios ao notar o casaco e os óculos escuros.

- Oh querida, eu sinto sinto. Mas eu realmente acho que será diferente dessa vez. Vai dar tudo certo.

É claro. Como todas as outras vezes.

Quando o carro finalmente parou, Sakura abaixou os óculos, apenas tempo o suficiente para observar sua nova-futura-ex-escola.

Já havia estudado a planta do edifício em casa e sabia cada possível rota de fuga. Com a memória fotográfica que havia herdado da mãe era fácil assimilar esse tipo de coisa e a prática tornava tudo mais simples.

- Você está com o celular?

Ela assentiu.

- Eu já deixei a diretora e os professores avisados que se o seu celular tocar, você deve atender.

- Você já disse isso, mamãe.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Estou apenas um pouco ansiosa. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Exceto que havia. Muito.

- Até mais - disse saindo do carro.

- Eu virei buscar você hoje! - ela gritou do carro.

Sakura acenou sem se virar.

Buscou o papel assinado pela diretora que permitia a sua entrada na sala com os óculos escuros e entregou ao professor, como estava acostumada a fazer.

O professor sorriu e a apresentou para seus novos colegas.

- Essa é Haruno Sakura. Ela vai ser a nova colega de vocês, portanto sejam gentis. Pode se sentar em qualquer lugar que esteja vago, Sakura.

Ela assentiu e se sentou em uma das carteiras do fundo da sala, onde não haveria ninguém para compartilhar a mesa com ela e pôs sua mochila sobre a carteira vaga ao lado para que os outros entendessem logo de cara que ela queria que permanecesse dessa forma.

Notou a sobrancelha levemente arqueada do professor e ignorou.

- Meu nome é Kakashi e eu sou seu professor de matemática.

Ela apenas inclinou a cabeça. Ele conteu um suspiro.

- Como eu estava dizendo, a matriz...

Ela já havia estudado essa matéria em casa.

- ...Agora eu gostaria que vocês fizessem esse exercício pra nota.

Diante das reclamações, ele anuiu.

- Podem fazer em dupla.

Sakura ignorou e começou a fazer o exercício sozinha. Enquanto olhava, as respostas simplesmente pareciam fluir em sua cabeça. Matemática sempre fora uma matéria muito relaxante.

- Talvez você queira fazer esse exercício com seu colega aqui, Sakura.

Ela ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o professor e o viu indicar um garoto que se sentava na frente, ele tinha olhos escuros, que fuzilavam o sensei nesse momento. O cabelo também era escuro.

"Bonito, mas comum", classificou, olhando rápido, desinteressada. "Expressão levemente prepotente. O típico idiota convencido que se acha em qualquer escola".

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, audaciosamente, enquanto avaliava o moreno e voltava o olhar novamente para Kakashi.

- Obrigada, mas... - fitou o garoto novamente e estreitou os olhos sob os óculos escuros - não, obrigada.

Viu que o garoto agora estreitava os olhos para ela.

Viu também um loiro começar a rir escandalosamente à frente do moreno e gritar:

-UUUUUUUHHHH... ROLOU UM SENTIMENTO.

Todos na sala começaram a rir com a excessão do moreno, Sakura e uma ruiva que olhou para ela na mesma hora soltando faíscas em sua direção.

O moreno deu um cascudo no loiro.

Enquanto o professor tentava reestabelecer o silêncio - e ela havia reparado que ele tinha se segurado para não rir também, embora um sorriso tenha lhe escapado - ela terminou a última conta.

- Isso não é uma opção Srta. Haruno. Eu estou mandando vocês realizarem esse trabalho juntos. Agora.

Oh, ele havia ficado bem zangado.

Ela sorriu cinicamente.

- Sinto muito, sensei. Eu já acabei.

O professor foi até a mesa dela, agora incrédulo.

- Eu passei há menos de dez minutos.

Ela deu de ombros.

Ele revisou os cálculos e passou de incrédulo à fascinado.

- Você já conhecia essa matéria?

Ela assentiu.

- Mas se não conhecesse também não faria diferença - murmurou. Sim, ela também era autodidata.

- Então é verdade - ele disse fitando-a admirado.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você vai fazer dupla com o senhor Uchiha de agora em diante.

- Não! Eu não...

- Ora, Srta. Haruno, o Sasuke é o nosso melhor aluno. Vocês farão uma parceria sensacional!

- Eu trabalho melhor sozinha - insistiu.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sasuke - ele chamou - venha se sentar aqui de agora em diante. Vocês vão formar uma dupla fantástica!


	2. Aula de poesia?

Oar - Shattered [ watch?v=qvB9UV3VEsA&ob=av2n]

De certa forma, eu preciso de uma mudança

Deste cenário cansativo

Um outro tempo, uma outra cidade

Um outro tudo

Quantas vezes posso quebrar até ficar em pedaços?

Além da linha, não consigo definir que estou atrás

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

Dá um tempo, deixe-me fazer do meu próprio jeito

Tudo que demora é tempo, mas estou em pedaços

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

Capítulo 2 - Aula de poesia?

- Mas professor! Ela não pode ficar ao lado do meu Sasuke-kun!

Sakura olhou indiferente para a ruiva.

"Péééssimo gosto" - pensou com desprezo. Notou a saia levantada quase até a coxa e a blusa com dois botões abertos. "Uma verdadeira..."

- Já chega, Karin - disse Kakashi, cortando seus pensamentos sobre a garota.

Sakura tirou a mochila da outra carteira a contra gosto. Nem um dia havia se passado na nova-futura-ex-escola e Sakura já passara a odiá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como também decorara os horários, sabia que a próxima aula seria de poesia. Era a primeira escola que ela frequentava que havia um tempo só para escrever poemas, frases e poesias. Na verdade, nunca ouvira falar de nada assim. No final estava dizendo que era um tempo experimental para trabalhar a forma como os 'jovens' viam o mundo, as pessoas e a vida em geral. Provavelmente seria interessante, como fora a aula de matemática.

Afinal, tinha que admitir que o Uchiha era bom. Mas ela era melhor, como todos haviam notado, inclusive o Uchiha. Isso o fez ficar carrancudo e fez com que ela desse o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro do dia.

- Finalmente alguém melhor que o Teme - disse o loiro que sentava na frente.

- Cala a boca, Dobe - resmungou Sasuke.

- A culpa não é sua - ela se ouviu dizendo.

Ele se virou parecendo surpreso e desconfiado.

- O quê?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu tenho uma inteligência... Bem, acima da média, por assim dizer.

Ele a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Está querendo dizer que eu sou burro?

- Não - disse rolando os olhos e já se arrependendo de ter falado. Eles nunca entendiam. - É só que... Deixa pra lá.

- O quê? Eu não sou inteligente o suficiente para entender? - Zombou.

Sentiu-se tentada a dizer que sim.

- Não seja idiota, se é que isso é possível - ele a olhava com uma veia pulsante na testa - eu sou autodidata e tenho memória fotográfica. Isso me ajuda a entender as coisas mais rápido que as outras pessoas.

Ele estava supreso.

- Bem, isso explica muita coisa.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para a professora que havia entrado na sala para dar aula de poesia.

- Você já pode voltar para o seu lugar - disse depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Está me expulsando?

Algo no tom dele fez com que ela voltasse o rosto para ele.

Surpreso. Ele parecia surpreso, mas algo nos olhos dele a fez pensar que ele parecia quase magoado com a indiferença dela.

Fez com que se sentisse culpada. Só porque não queria, ou podia, manter muito contato com as pessoas não significava que tinha que maltratá-las. Não quis ser rude, depois de passar por tantos lugares, era apenas mais fácil não se aproximar muito, já que em uma questão de pouco tempo estariam na estrada novamente, às vezes sem sequer poder dizer adeus.

Respirou fundo. - Não. Não estou expulsando. Só pensei que você quisesse voltar pra lá antes da aula começar. Junto com seus amigos.

Foi a vez dele olhá-la atentamente. Algo no tom... Amargura.

Fez com que quisesse tocá-la. Balançou a cabeça despersando aquele pensamento insano. Nem a conhecia. Mas...

- Posso te apresentar a eles - disse impulsivamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma incisiva.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Tem certeza? Eu...

- Não! - Declarou secamente.

A professora pediu a atenção de todos.

- Como esse curso é novo e desperta uma certa curiosidade e um certo medo eu quero deixar claro que não há nada do outro mundo nas aulas. Nesse primeiro dia eu só quero que vocês escrevam uma frase, um verso ou poema de algum livro que vocês leram e gostaram. Depois troquem as frases com os respectivos parceiros e leiam um para o outro. Por último vamos comentar os de quem eu escolher para ler em voz alta.

Sakura começou a escrever e trocou com a frase que Sasuke havia escrito no pedaço de papel.

"Faça sua escolha... ou não terá escolha"

Ela suprimiu um arrepio.

Quando levantou os olhos, viu que ele a encarava fixamente.

- De onde é essa frase?

- "O motoqueiro fantasma".

- Isso é um filme - censurou.

Ele deu de ombros. - É uma frase. E a sua?

- "Contos de Vampiro" de Flávio Moreira da Costa.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Deve ser bom lembrar de tudo.

- Depende das lembranças que você tem das coisas que se vive. Há coisas que seria melhor poder esquecer.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas a professora pediu a atenção novamente.

Conforme ela escolhia, os alunos liam os poemas e frases um do outro. Até a vez de Sasuke.

"O mal é uma consequência do bem, então, na verdade, da alegria nasce a dor"

A professora franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Essa é a sua frase? - perguntou, voltando-se para Sakura.

- Sim. Algum problema?

- Não... Claro que não.

A aula transcorreu sem mais observações e enfim chegara o tão esperado recreio.

Assim que o sinal bateu o loiro de antes chegou na mesa deles e sorriu para Sakura.

- Olá, Sakura-chan. Eu sou o Naruto, o melhor e quase único amigo do Teme.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

Ela assentiu e deixou a sala sem dizer nada.

- LOL! - Naruto disse com seu jeito "discreto", mas estava supreso - O que será que ela tem?

- Não sei - respondeu Sasuke.

"Mas pretendo descobrir".


	3. Convivência

Bring me to life - Evanescence [ watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM&ob=av3e]

(Acorde-me)

Acorde-me por dentro

(Eu não consigo acordar)

Acorde-me por dentro

(Salve-me)

Chame o meu nome e salve-me da escuridão

(Acorde-me)

Faça o meu sangue correr

(Eu não consigo acordar)

Antes que eu me desfaça

(Salve-me)

Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Capítulo 3 - Convivência

No dia seguinte a mãe havia deixado-a novamente, mas dessa vez com o aviso de que ela voltaria para casa sozinha. Ela tinha uma entrevista de emprego marcada.

- Tome cuidado. Não pare. Não hesite. Se sentir que algo está errado...

- Eu saio fora - completei. "E essa não é a nossa especialidade?"

Como havia chegado cedo pôde aproveitar a sala em completo silêncio.

Sentou e pegou o livro que estivera lendo naqueles dias, e se deixou absorver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ele sabia que seria o primeiro a chegar. Sempre era. Mas ao abrir a porta deparou-se com a garota de cabelos rosados.

Não se sentiu realmente supreso. De alguma forma quase esperava encontrá-la ali. Na completa solidão.

E ali estava ela.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente. Ela ainda não havia percebido sua presença. Ela havia retirado os óculos e colocado na mesa, que agora ele já via como sua, assim como a mochila.

Era a primeira vez que a via parecendo realmente relaxada. E não parecia algo que ela fizesse muito e certamente não em público. Tinha quase certeza de que a assustaria se chegasse muito perto, então pigarreou.

Como de esperado ela teve um pequeno sobressalto, antes de vê-lo parado alguns passos adiante. Sem falar nada colocou os óculos - não antes dele reparar nos olhos extremamente verdes e uma cor levemente arroxeada sobre eles, que ele decidiu não comentar - e retirou a mochila da carteira ao lado.

- Bom dia - disse e em seguida voltou os olhos para o livro novamente.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. Qualquer outra garota teria ficado paralisada, gaguejante ou falante demais. Ela simplesmente o ignorava.

Aquilo conseguia despertar sua curiosidade.

E seu interesse.

Ele sentou em sua carteira. Espiou a cada do livro que ela lia.

- Prazeres Malditos? - inclinando um pouco mais, quando ela se afastou - Anita Blake?

Ela o ignorou.

- Sobre o que fala? - ele insistiu.

- Ela caça vampiros e ressuscita os mortos. Feliz?

Ele sorriu novamente, percebendo que aquilo estava perigosamente perto de se tornar um hábito e simplesmente por estar perto dela.

- Você gosta dos vampiros?

Ele era bonito. Ela já havia reparado brevemente, como quando você vê um aviso na parede. Você sabe que está lá, mas nunca pára para ler. Ela não havia realmente prestado atenção. Até aquele momento. Ficava mais difícil não reparar, como por exemplo, quando ele sorria. É como se você começasse a ler um livro que prendesse sua atenção, te envolvesse e você não pudesse parar de ler. Viu o cabelo levemente despenteado, ainda molhado pelo banho, uma mecha caindo sobre o olho esquerdo, o sorriso impecavelmente branco, o nariz afilado, a leve palidez da pele, o queixo firme, os cílios longos e levemente espaçados e finalmente os olhos... Eram tão escuros como a noite. Como uma cidade em um blecaute. Havia realmente pensado que ele era comum? Era lindo. Era perigoso.

Sim, ele era lindo. E aquilo era somente um motivo adicional para manter distância. Homens muito bonitos eram perigosos.

- Gosto do suspense e do terror - ela não gostava, mas aprendera a conviver com eles.

- Eu também. - disse ele entusiasmado - E lobisomens.

Ela fez uma cara.

- Eu prefiro coisas um pouco mais perto da realidade, geralmente.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por quê? Você está lendo o livro de alguém que "caça vampiros e ressuscita os mortos".

Sentiu-se tentada a responder com um: "Agora você vê como o livro é bom" ou "duvido que Laurell consiga fazer isso e olha que até onde eu sei, originalmente o livro é dela", mas pensou melhor. Seu sarcasmo parecia atrair a atenção dele, talvez se mostrasse uma personalidade comum ele fosse embora.

Cautelosa, ela deu de ombros.

- Para mim o importante da leitura é tirar algo útil, algo que eu possa usar em meu proveito. E como você disse, ela é uma caçadora e não um dos... "monstros".

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- E o que você pretende caçar? Um monstro "um pouco mais perto da realidade"?

Ela sorriu, mas os olhos eram sombrios, mesmo por trás dos óculos.

- Quem sabe - disse segundos antes do sinal tocar interrompendo o silêncio agourento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi parecia ter ganhado o ano, tamanha sua satisfação com a dupla dos dois.

Para a surpresa de Sakura, novamente Sasuke permaneceu sentado ao seu lado, embora silencioso após a conversa que haviam tido.

Outra surpresa foi a antipatia que sentia pela professora de poesia. Seu tempo naquele dia eram os dois últimos e ela queria o mesmo que havia pedido no dia anterior...

- Mas hoje, quero algo relacionado - ela fitou Sakura diretamente - ao amor.

Sentiu-se desafiada por aquelas palavras. Quem era ela afinal? Só porque não gostava de frases melosas e bobinhas não significa que tinha menos valor ou cultura dentro de si. Apenas não tinha tempo para ficar sonhando ou imaginando esse tipo de tolice. Por isso quando a professora pediu que ela lesse, para 'abrir com chave de ouro' ela leu sua frase em alto e bom som, muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

"... Amor é destruição e ser amado é ser aquilo que será destruído..."

A professora fez uma careta e perguntou de quem era aquela frase.

- Cidade dos Ossos, da coleção "Os instrumentos mortais" - Cassadra Clare.

Após se sentar, a professora pediu a outros que lessem os seus.

Ouviu uma risada baixa ao seu lado.

- Você faz de propósito, não é?

Deu de ombros. - Quem começou foi ela.

Ele riu novamente. - Essa não é uma atitude muito madura.

- Eu não lembro de ter te perguntado.

Ele levantou as palmas estendidas em sinal de paz.

- E qual foi a sua?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, qual é! Fala - intimou, curiosa.

Ele hesitou. Não estava acostumado a compartilhar as frases sem uma ordem da professora. Se sentia meio exposto. Mas era a primeira demonstração de interesse dela com algo relacionado a ele...

"Amamos a vida, porque estamos acostumados não à vida, mas a amar. Há sempre alguma loucura no amor, mas há sempre alguma razão na loucura"

Ela arregalou os olhos, fazendo-o enrubescer levemente e puxar o papel da mão dela.

- É muito bonito - por um momento se sentiu perdida e imaginou se era apenas do poema que estava falando. Balançou a cabeça - Nietzsche, não é?

- Sim.

- Por hoje é só queridos. Podem ir.

Sakura levantou, pegando a mochila e saiu da sala rapidamente, assustada com o rumo que, por pelo menos alguns segundos, seus pensamentos tomaram.

Não fora totalmente sincera. Às vezes lia alguns romances que a mãe ainda guardava. Só Deus saberia como ela ainda podia acreditar no amor depois de tudo que acontecera. Havia lido muita coisa durante o passar dos anos - e secretamente, gostava de ficção.

Era sua verdadeira fuga. Uma vez havia lido um romance de uma autora chamada Nora Roberts, onde achara uma frase que guardara como uma espécie de ensinamento para si mesma. Definia, em sua humilde opinião, os romances perfeitamente. Lembrava cada palavra - embora isso não fosse algo raro ou incomum para ela.

"... O romantismo cria fantasias e nos faz imaginar coisas que não existem. Gosto de ilusões, mas não na vida real..."

Era seu escudo. Devia lembrar-se disso. Nunca haveria segurança no amor. Nunca deveria amar. Ela odiava o amor, porque era por causa dele que elas, ela e sua mãe, estavam condenadas a fugir.


	4. Estudando a luta

Mais um dia ruim - Drive [ watch?v=VulOPIYhuug]

Eu não quero mais viver assim  
Aqui não é mais o meu lugar  
Se eu não fizer quem vai fazer por mim?  
Você não precisa me escutar

Pode ser mais um dia ruim, não vai durar pro resto da vida  
Pode estar escrito assim, pode estar morta ou só estar ferida

Capítulo 4 - Estudando a luta

Sakura se encaminhou para a saída.

- Sua mãe vem te buscar, não é?

Ela olhou para Sasuke desconfiada.

- Não. Eu vou sozinha - destacou.

Ele a encarou por um minuto, observando-a.

- Eu posso te levar.

Ela percebeu que ele havia deixado a decisão nas mãos dela. Isso a fez sorrir por um momento, ele aprendia rápido.

Ela deveria dizer não.

- Eu não vou para casa agora - disse dando as costas e começando a andar.

Ela não havia dito não, ele reparou com um meio sorriso se formando nos lábios.

- E aonde nós vamos? - perguntou, apressando o passo para acompanhá-la.

Ela riu baixinho.

Ele gostou do som.

- Você é bem confiante, não é?

-Geralmente? Sim. - ele pegou a mão dela, apertando-a suavemente e soltando antes que ela pudesse se afastar - Mas nunca com você.

- Não confunda as coisas, Sasuke. Eu não sou uma garota normal, com uma vida normal. Não posso ser.

Ele não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas sua voz... Tristeza. Ela estava triste.

- E não podemos ser amigos?

Ela fez uma cara.

- Não tenho amigos.

- Por que não?

- "Você se apega, então você se machuca" -citou com um sorriso triste - Ou pior. Machuca alguém.

Era arriscado demais. E ela não estava disposta a correr o risco. Já sacrificara demais. Sofrera demais.

Ainda sofria.

- Eu sou duro na queda.

Ela riu novamente.

Isso era preocupante.

Olhando-a naquele momento poderia pensar que havia imaginado a tristeza na voz dela. Mas ele sabia melhor que isso.

- Eu vou na biblioteca do centro, mas você não parece o 'tipo' de cara que frequenta bibliotecas.

Aquela conversa mais cedo havia lhe dado uma ideia. Nunca havia pensado nisso antes, mas se desse certo... Bem, precisava tentar.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Essa doeu. - disse e sorriu galante - Você vai estar lá, não vai?

Ele viu a expressão cautelosa voltar a se formar no rosto dela.

- Amigos estão juntos nos momentos bons e nos ruins - ele declarou solenemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você não vai desistir, vai? - murmurou quase pra si mesma.

Por que ele queria estar com ela? Ninguém nunca pareceu realmente querer. Todos a deixavam, ou ela se via obrigada a deixá-los.

Mas ele não sabia nada sobre ela, se soubesse iria embora também. E não poderia culpá-lo.

- Não, eu não vou desistir - disse.

Teimoso.

Ela suspirou, dispersando aqueles pensamentos sombrios.

- É bom que você seja mesmo durão, meu "amigo". Ou vai virar meu saco de pancadas.

Ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, desafiante.

- Vamos lá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eles já haviam chegado há uma hora e Sasuke continuava sem entender.

- Você quer aprender a lutar... Lendo? - riu, incrédulo.

Ela rolou os olhos pelo que pareceu a décima vez em menos de um minuto.

Na verdade já tinha algum conhecimento básico devido a sua criação. Seu pai lhe ensinara alguma coisa. Antes das coisas irem terrivelmente mal.

- Se está cansado, pode ir para casa Uchiha-durão-Sasuke.

É, ela nunca ia deixá-lo esquecer que dissera aquilo.

- Ou talvez não tão durão - zombou.

- Ok, garota irritante - ela o fuzilou com os olhos. Sim, ela finalmente tinha tirado os óculos e a sombra arroxeada nunca parecia ter estado lá. Havia imaginado? - É simplesmente impossível alguém aprender a lutar só... Lendo. Você tem que ver os golpes. Assimilar os movimentos, a técnica, aprender a dominar o corpo.

Desde quando ele era um especialista? - pensou ranzinza.

- Eu sei gênio. Eu vou no youtube depois daqui.

Sasuke a encarou incrédulo, antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Sakura...

- Sasuke, isso é só algo que eu tenho que fazer, ok? Isso aqui é o que eu tenho. Pode ser pouco, mas é alguma coisa e vou usar tudo o que tiver.

- Por que você quer aprender tanto a lutar, Sakura? - perguntou desconfiado.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Quando ela começou a se afastar em direção a outra estante, ele puxou seu braço firmemente.

Ela gritou. Não pôde evitar. A bibliotecária olhou feio, exigindo silêncio.

- Desculpe - ele disse, parecendo genuinamente arrependido - eu não quis te machucar. Deixe-me ver.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele já havia puxado a manga do casaco para cima vendo os hematomas que coloriam a pele alva.

- Quem fez isso com você, Sakura? - perguntou friamente, seus olhos endurecendo e os músculos tencionando visivelmente - Quem machucou você?

A expressão dela se tornou vazia, uma folha em branco e o único sinal de tensão eram as mãos em punho e o maxilar trincado.

- Isso não te diz respeito, Sasuke - disse muito, muito calmamente.

- Sakura... - disse tentando controlar a raiva que queria subir. Que queria machucar quem havia feito aquilo.

Ela levantou a mão, interrompendo os protestos que sabia que viriam.

- A escolha é sua, Sasuke. Fique ou vá embora. Mas eu não estou falando sobre isso agora. Nunca, na verdade.

Ele pegou a mochila em cima da mesa e foi embora.

Ela já sabia que aconteceria. Era o que acontecia sempre, cedo ou tarde. Sempre que descobriam, ou até antes. Não esperava que fosse diferente.

Não esperava.

Mas ainda doía.

Aquele era outro lembrete. Lembrete de como a vida era para ela. O lembrete que ela nunca teria uma vida normal, nunca poderia ter amigos - pelo menos se não os quisesse em perigo -, nunca teria um relacionamento de verdade com qualquer um que não fosse sua mãe.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos iam embora. Todos se afastavam. Eram sempre as duas contra o mundo. Tinham apenas uma a outra.

- Não se preocupe, querida. - disse a bibliotecária, com um sorriso doce - Logo ele vai voltar para fazer as pazes.

Oh, eu não contaria com isso. Espero que não. "Mentirosa".

Mente traiçoeira.

Ela sorriu para ela, a outra piscou.

Balançando a cabeça levemente e se sentindo, ainda que não admitisse, um pouco melhor, voltou a atenção para os livros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando chegou, percebeu que a mãe ainda não estava em casa. Enquanto estava na biblioteca ela havia ligado, animada por ter conseguido o emprego.

Como ainda estava se sentindo meio entediada, e talvez, só talvez desanimada pelos eventos ocorridos naquela tarde, resolveu treinar que havia conseguido nos livros e visto brevemente nos vídeos.

Sasuke havia esquecido que ela tinha memória fotográfica e com o pouco que já havia aprendido sobre defesa quando era mais jovem - na época em que seu pai estava com elas e se preocupava com sua segurança - ela tinha uma base.

Caminhou até a árvore no quintal de casa e se posicionou em frente a ela. Começou com golpes básicos de karatê.

Logo descobriu que precisaria comprar luvas para os golpes de treinamento avançado, mas por agora, a dor era algo bom. Dor física também servia como distração. E ela precisava de uma. A dor física sempre se sobrepunha às dores que ainda sentia por dentro. E também aos problemas. Era bom poder se exercitar e deixar a tenção fluir para fora do corpo.

Quando percebeu que começava a escurecer, voltou para dentro de casa e enfaixou a mão, que sangrava um pouco e começava a formar pequenas bolhas e calos. Sentiu orgulho de si mesma.

E ele disse que ela não conseguiria, hein?

Sentiu um sorriso presunçoso formar-se em seus lábios.

"Mal sabe você, Sasuke" - pensou se preparando para a Yoga e o flexionamento básico. Algo mais relaxante agora. Afinal no dia seguinte, tentaria o Muay Thai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ele bateu a porta com raiva. Sabia que não devia se sentir magoado. Não a conhecia. Ela tinha o direito de não querer falar com ele sobre os machucados.

Mas ele estava. E sentia raiva por si mesmo por isso também.

- Por que está com tanta raiva, filho?

- Pai? Você não devia estar trabalhando na delegacia essa hora?

- Troquei de turno. Não fuja da pergunta.

Ele falou tudo. A única regra que havia entre eles era aquela. Sempre dizer tudo um ao outro. Especialmente depois da morte de sua mãe. Só podiam contar um com o outro.

O pai o olhava fixamente, escutando com atenção.

- Ela não quer me contar. Eu disse que...

Fugaku, pai de Sasuke, balançou a cabeça.

- Ela não vai falar enquanto não sentir plena confiança em você, Sasuke.

- Mas ela pode confiar em mim - resmungou, frustrado.

- Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso. Ela não sabe. - antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, Fugaku emendou - Ela acabou de conhecer você, filho. Todos os fatos levam a crer que ela é uma vítima. A última coisa que ela quer, é sair por aí falando sobre o que - e quem - a colocou nessa condição. É só o segundo dia dela.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Agora, entrando em outro aspecto do seu "problema"... Você sabe que ela pode estar aqui por ter fugido da pessoa que deixou os hematomas nela, não sabe?

Ele assentiu. Já havia pensado nisso, afinal, era filho de um policial.

- Isso significa que qualquer um que se aproximar o bastante pode sair ferido.

- Eu sei. Ela nem sequer quis que eu a apresentasse aos meus amigos, eu...

- Eu estou falando de você, Sasuke.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Eu sei me cuidar, pai.

"Ah, o excesso de confiança da juventude" - Fugaku pensou, lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado.

- Sasuke...

- Pai! Eu... - Sasuke desviou o olhar para o chão e abaixou a voz. Estava na hora de admitir aquilo em voz alta. - Eu gosto dela.

Fugaku ergueu a sobrancelha, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Diga-me algo que eu já não tenha notado, filho".

- O que disse, Sasuke? Eu acho que não escutei muito bem - brincou.

Sasuke o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Acha isso muito engraçado, não é?

"Não podia se apaixonar por uma garota comum, não é filho?" - riu interiormente - "Igual ao pai".

- Eu não disse nada. Você disse. Acha isso engraçado, Sasuke?

- Rá, rá, rá, hilário pai. - zombou, mas acabou sorrindo também. Um segundo depois ficou sério novamente. - Você acha que... Bem, quem quer que seja que a tenha machucado... Ele pode ser louco, não é? Um namorado obssessivo, ou qualquer coisa assim, não é? Eu não sei como alguém em juízo perfeito a machucaria.

"Tão ingênuo, filho".

- Eu só sei de uma coisa, Sasuke. A diferença entre loucura e crueldade não importa muito à uma vítima. Agora você sabe, vai ter muito mais trabalho para fazâ-la confiar em você depois de sua atitude hoje.

A expressão dele se tornou carrancuda. - Eu sei.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Por quê? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Não posso querer saber o nome da garota que deixou meu filho de quatro em menos de uma semana? - zombou.

A carranca se aprofundou.

- Nunca mais repita isso - resmungou e subiu para o quarto.

Fugaku olhou para o caminho feito pelo filho e pensou que teria um pouco mais de trabalho na delegacia naquela madrugada. Tinha a impressão de conhecer aquele sobrenome. Não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Obrigada meninas, por acompanharem e é óbvio que as críticas também são bem vindas, afinal sempre podemos melhorar o/

Espero que estejam gostando e que a qualidade da história suba a cada novo capítulo.

Sempre em busca da superação ;)

;*

Espero Reviews! Sempre que tiver uma nova postarei um capítulo, já que já tenho alguns prontos. Na verdade. tenho uma grande parte da fic já escrita. Por isso resolvi postar ^^

s2


	5. Surpresas

Away from the sun - 3 Doors Down [ watch?v=DDK5qGlLT8s&ob=av3e]

Está tudo para baixo

Eu tenho que fazer minha vida fazer sentido

Alguém pode dizer o que eu fiz?

Eu senti falta da vida

Eu senti falta das cores do mundo

Alguém pode dizer onde eu estou?

Eu superei isso

Eu cansei de viver no escuro

Alguém pode me ver aqui embaixo?

O sentimento se foi

Não sobrou nada pra me levantar

Volto para o mundo que eu conhecia

Capítulo 5 - Surpresas

No dia seguinte, quando chegou na sala, ela fez questão de deixar um espaço, pequeno, mas considerável entre as mesas, dela e de Sasuke, embora duvidasse que ele fosse assistir a aula com ela, pelo menos aquele dia, já que não teriam matemática.

Era muito injusto ter que assistir aula de poesia todos os dias e matemática apenas duas vezes na semana. Que tipo de escola era essa, afinal? E, não. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de Sasuke costumar se sentar com ela nessas aulas também. E daí que hoje ele não iria?

"Tanto faz" - pensou levemente ressentida.

Mas de novo, como se para surpreendê-la, Sasuke entrou na sala sorrido pra ela e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e voltou a atenção para o livro que estava lendo.

Ele lutou, e por fim, conseguiu tirar o livro das mãos dela.

Ela o encarou com faícas nos olhos.

- Você tem distúrbio de personalidade múltipla! Não é possível!

Ele riu, por que era fácil o fazer, quando estava perto dela.

- Eu quero me desculpar - disse segurando o riso.

- E eu não quero ouvir - tentou pegar o livro novamente, apenas apenas para agarrar o ar. De novo - e aparentemente nenhum dos dois vai conseguir o que quer.

- Ah, vamos lá. - resmungou ele. Não acreditava que fosse realmente dizer aquilo - Eu fui um idiota e sinto muito.

Ela segurou um sorriso.

- Que você é um idiota, eu já sabia. Por que deveria aceitar suas desculpas?

Ele reprimiu um gemido de frustração. Devia saber que ela não tornaria isso fácil. Nada com Sakura parecia fácil. Tinha a impressão de que, não importava quanto tempo passasse, ela seria sempre um desafio pra ele.

Era um dos principais motivos que o empurravam pra ela.

- Por que eu posso te ajudar.

A expressão dela se tornou cética.

- Em que? - perguntou debochadamente.

- Aprender a lutar.

Ela estreitou os olhos, agora desconfiada.

- E desde quando você sabe lutar? - perguntou cautelosamente.

- Meu pai me ensinou algumas coisas - disse evasivo.

Ela balançou a cabeça devagar.

- Tudo bem. Vamos começar depois da escola. Se você for bom, pode se considerar perdoado.

Ele sorriu arrogantemente.

- Ah, eu sou sim.

Sakura suspirou depois que, Kurenai - sim, ela finalmente gravou o nome -, a professora de poesia entrou na sala.

Sasuke a olhou intrigado. - O que foi?

- Ela está feliz. Olha só aquele sorriso - balançou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos. - Ela está planejando alguma coisa.

- Planejando o quê?

- E você acha que eu sei o que se passa na mente dessa criatura? Ela é romântica, por Kami. E vem tentado me "converter", desde a primeira aula.

Sasuke riu. Ela falava de romance como se fosse uma doença.

- Ela deve se sentir frustrada por você ser tão diferente do restante das garotas.

Ela se virou de súbito, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- E você Sasuke? - ela perguntou. Não soube de onde veio aquilo, mas se encontrou interessada na resposta.

Ele não teve tempo para responder. A professora mandou que todos pegassem suas mochilas e fossem para a biblioteca, porque fariam algo 'diferente' naquele dia.

Era exatamente o que Sakura temia.

- Vocês vão procurar um livro de poemas e vão extrair aquele que mais chamarem sua atenção para ler para a turma.

"De novo?"

- Os melhores irão ser colocados em exposição e os alunos irão a um passeio. Uma excurssão a uma das maiores e mais diversificadas florestas da região. E faremos trilhas.

Todos soltaram gritinhos entusiasmados e começaram a busca pelos "poemas vencedores".

- Os outros professores estarão presentes e ajudarão na seleção dos melhores poemas - terminou Kurenai, sorridente. - Escolham poemas bonitos. Boa sorte.

Sakura rolou os olhos. Aquela mulher tinha pouca criatividade se achava que a ideia de um passeio por uma floresta a faria se tornar um boboca romântica. E daí se nunca tinha estado numa floresta antes? Provavelmente algum idiota se perderia na primeira oportunidade. E quem precisa de todo aquele verde? E aqueles mosquitos do tamanho de pelicanos? Ela com certeza não queria ir para uma floresta.

Não queria de forma alguma.

"Droga! Essa mulher joga sujo!"

- Já escolheu o seu? - perguntou uma ruiva debochada, voltando-se para Sakura.

Ela a reconheceu. Era a mesma que ficava correndo atrás do Sasuke. Pobre infeliz.

- Se eu fosse você nem perderia meu tempo, queridinha.

Odiava ser chamada de querida ou queridinha.

Ele a chamava de querida. Só ele e a mãe dela.

- Porque, você sabe, aqui não tem aqueles tipos de poemas que você gosta. - ela soltou uma risadinha debochada - E você nunca teria a capacidade para escolher uma única frase que pudesse agradar os professores.

Sakura começou a rir. Não pode evitar. Aquela cahorra, por que era certamente o que parecia - latindo escandalosamente e saltitando atrás de Sasuke - estava dizendo que ELA não tinha capacidade? Onde será que esteve nos últimos dias?, perguntou-se desdenhosamente. Não havia ninguém ali com mais capacidade que ela naquele colégio. Nem mesmo Sasuke. Embora ele não reconhecesse.

- Do que você está rindo? - ladrou, atraindo alguns olhares.

- Do que mais seria? De quão patética você é. Você é tão estúpida que nem mesmo você deve se aguentar, e por isso essa sua necessidade básica de atrair atenção para si mesma. Daí você, não satisfeita, tenta manipular e subjulgar quem está a sua volta, embora na sua cabeça retardada você acha que essas pessoas estão abaixo de você, para não ter tempo para avaliar o quão vazia e sem sentido é essa sua vidinha de merda.

Houveram algumas exclamações e até mesmo algumas risadas das pessoas em volta que agora dedicavam toda a atenção a discussão.

Sakura ignorava.

Karin ainda tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, o que não passou despercebido por Sakura que deu um meio sorriso.

- Vê? Nem sequer conseguiu entender o que acabei de dizer a você. Onde está a sua capacidade, queridinha?

A ruiva se enfureceu, partindo pra cima de Sakura que desviou e prendeu o braço dela para trás, imobilizando-a sob seu peso. Calmamente a virou com o rosto para cima e tirou os óculos, deixando que ela visse a expressão fria em seu rosto e por um momento viu o medo cintilar nos olhos da outra.

Nada poderia tê-la deixado mais satisfeita.

- Se eu fosse você - disse secamente - sairia do caminho ruiva. Mantenha-se longe de mim. Eu não me importo se você quer correr atrás do Sasuke. Se você gosta de ir ao shopping, de roupas de marca, de ficar infernizando as garotas que tem cérebro o bastante pra não te seguirem, nem mesmo se você dorme com todos os jogadores da escola - a menção disso ela corou, o que fez Sakura saber que ela tinha entendido seu ponto - se afaste. Mantenha distância ou vai se arrepender. Eu vou fazer que você se arrependa. Compreendeu? Ou será que sua pouca capacidade não lhe permite nem isso?

Levantou deixando a ruiva no chão, encarando-a.

- Algum problema aqui, garotas? - perguntou Kurenai, se aproximando do semi círculo que havia se formado.

Sakura colocou os óculos novamente e encarou a professora.

- Nenhum, estava apenas tirando algumas dúvidas da minha querida colega. Não é mesmo queridinha?

Karin encarou-a com os olhos faiscando, mas assentiu.

- Ótimo. Voltem para seu dever. E na próxima vez venha tirar suas dúvidas comigo, senhorita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Já escolheu seu poema? - perguntou Sakura, enquanto saíam do colégio. Agora começariam o treino.

- Sim - ele sorriu - eu... Dei sorte.

Sakura estreitou os olhos para aquele sorriso. Que poema era esse, afinal?

- Eu também - limitou-se a responder.

- Você vai participar? - ele perguntou surpreso.

- Por quê? Vai dizer que também acha que eu não tenho... Capacidade? - disse desafiando-o a dizer.

- Não. Eu só achei que você não fosse gostar, já que a maioria dos poemas da escola são... Como você diz? Fofinhos?

- Sim, mas como eu disse dei sorte também. Além do mais, se o cérebro de mostarda da Karin consegue, por que eu não posso fazer um pequeno esforço?

- Por que grão de mostarda e não de ervilha? - perguntou curioso.

- Graos de ervilha são muito grandes comparados ao pouco conteúdo daquela cabeça tingida.

Sasuke riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Vocês realmente vão fundo nisso.

- Como assim? - perguntou confusa.

- Vocês garotas. Quando começam a brigar entre si... Ou são melhores amigas ou inimigas mortais.

- Eu, geralmente, não sou nem uma coisa nem outra. Mas essa garota tentou me humilhar, e, digamos que ela não me pegou no meu melhor dia.

- Você está chateada? - perguntou incrédulo.

Ela parecia de bom humor.

Ela sorriu docemente. - Não, chateada não.

- Então?

Sakura franziu os lábios levemente em desagrado.

- Entediada.

Sasuke a fitou, procurando ver se ela realmente falava sério.

Ela estava falando sério.

Ele riu novamente.

- Você é a única pessoa capaz de me fazer rir tantas vezes em um dia.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu não sou muito conhecida pelo meu bom senso de humor, sabe?

- Isso porque a maioria das pessoas não sabem ver a parte engraçada.

- E onde é?

- No sarcasmo. Na forma como você torce a boca, ou arqueia a sobrancelha parecendo cética, ou mesmo quando rola os olhos quando é irônica.

- Minha nossa - zombou - aí está um cara que presta atenção aos detalhes.

Ele sorriu.

- Aqui estou. Eu presto atenção em tudo que tem a ver com você.

Seu coração acelerou, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos começar - disse ao chegarem no quintal de sua casa.

- É aqui que você mora? - observando, admirado.

Ela assentiu, indiferente.

- É bonito.

Ela nada disse.

- Tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de perguntar - ele disse se aproximando dela - onde aprendeu o movimento que fez na escola? Com a Karin.

- Nos livros que peguei da biblioteca.

Ele estreitou os olhos. - Impossível.

- Quer apostar? Acho que ainda vai se surpreender muito, Uchiha - disse convencida.

Ele sorriu de volta, tão convencido quanto.

- Você pode tentar.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Obrigada por acompanharem! E pelos elogios tb xD

Espero que gostem do capítulo ;*

Ps.: Gente qdo houver algum erro podem me avisar, ok? Eu conserto u.u

Eu estou sem o Word, logo, sem o corretor automático tenho que ir revisando antes de postar, mas às vezes posso deixar passar algumas coisas.


	6. Descobertas

Metal contra as nuvens - Legião Urbana [ watch?v=IDTs12pcvOM]

Reconheço meu pesar  
Quando tudo é traição,  
O que venho encontrar  
É a virtude em outras mãos

É a verdade o que assombra  
O descaso que condena,  
A estupidez, o que destrói  
Eu vejo tudo que se foi  
E o que não existe mais  
Tenho os sentidos já dormentes,  
O corpo quer, a alma entende.

Capítulo 6 - Descobertas

Ele estava surpreso. Muito.

- Você não pode ter... - ele fez uma pausa, recuperando um pouco o fôlego - Aprendido isso só lendo.

Ela sorriu e pôs um dedo na cabeça.

- Digamos apenas que eu recordo com facilidade.

Ele fez uma careta, deitando-se na grama. Tinha acabado de lutar praticamente de igual pra igual. Na verdade quase levara uma surra. De uma garota. Uma garota pelo menos um palmo menor que ele.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado confiante.

- Você é realmente bom. Seu pai luta? - perguntou curiosa.

Ele fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Professor? Treinador? Segurança?

- Não - disse abrindo os olhos, fitando-a com cautela.

- Então?

Sasuke se sentou não desviando o olhar sequer um segundo.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio, enquanto seu estômago gelava e seu cérebro queimava enquanto se recusava a pensar na hipótese que não quis reconhecer. Não quis falar em voz alta.

- Meu pai é policial.

Um segundo depois ela estava de pé, afastando-se dele em terror absoluto. Pavor em cada célula do seu corpo. Tão, tão frio. Por que estava tão frio?

Dispersou o pensamento com um tapa mental e enterrou o pânico, obrigou-se a pensar.

- Policial - repetiu. Sentia-se como se tivesse levado um soco, percebeu enquanto respirava calmamente, recuperando o controle. Olhou em volta. Pensou em como Sasuke se aproximara dela. Como ela o havia trazido para sua casa. Como ele lutava. Soltou uma risada histérica, antes que pudesse se controlar. - É claro que seria um policial. Um maldito policial.

- Sakura... Você está pálida - disse se aproximando preocupado, enquanto ela voltava a se afastar. - O que foi?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- É por causa dele que você está aqui? Ele te pediu pra me vigiar?

- Do que você está falando? - deu um passo pra se aproximar novamente.

- Afaste-se! - A voz dela chicoteou, enquanto tomava uma posição defensiva.

- Está bem - disse ele, sentando-se novamente na grama fresca, estendendo os braços, mas mantendo-se alerta. - Quem é ele?

A respiração descompassada, parecia se estabilizar pouco a poco, enquanto ela se esforçava pra pensar com clareza.

Sua mãe. Precisava falar com sua mãe. Precisavam sair dali. Fugir o mais depressa possível. Ela sabia. Desde o início. Mas nem ela esperava que ele as descobrisse tão rápido. Um súbito aperto no peito a tomou quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Sasuke. Tão rápido. Sasuke parecia genuinamente confuso. Talvez ele ainda não soubesse, afinal. Ainda. Talvez ainda tivessem tempo. Teriam que ir embora de novo. Começar de novo. Não acabava nunca.

- O que está acontecendo, Sakura? - perguntou Sasuke, ficando impaciente.

- Eu tenho que falar com a minha mãe - disse se dirigindo para a porta, sarcasmo cobrindo cada palavra, contrastando com um sorriso fosse triste. - Parece que nossa temporada aqui acabou. E em tempo recorde. Você devia ir pra casa e se puder me fazer esse favor, não conte ao seu pai sobre mim.

Ele a puxou pelo braço, imobilizando-a contra a porta, quando ela tentou se soltar.

- Eu perguntei: O que está acontecendo?

- Você não sabe? - perguntou irônica, mas os olhos brilhavam de curiosidade e... esperança?

- Não, Sakura, eu não sei - disse rezando por calma - por que você só não diz de uma vez?

Ela ficou em silêncio, pesando os prós e contras.

Estou cansado de andar em círculos aqui, sabe? - explodiu. - Por que você não deixa que eu te ajude? Você pode confiar em mim, droga! Eu venho tentando te mostrar isso desde o começo, mas eu estou sempre pisando em ovos quando se trata de você.

Sakura respirou fundo.

- Seu pai. Há quanto tempo ele sabe que eu estou na cidade?

A expressão dele se tornou confusa. - Eu conversei com ele ontem. Citei você, uma garota na escola com quem eu havia discutido e tinha ficado chateado. Ele queria saber porque eu estava chateado e eu falei de você por alto.

Sakura se contraiu, sua voz um sussurro. - Ele já deve estar à caminho.

- Quem? - perguntou frustrado.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo.

- Meu pai.

Ele afrouxou o aperto e ela o empurrou, abrindo a porta entrando em casa.

Ele a olhou confuso e a seguiu pra dentro.

- Você... Você está fugindo do seu pai?

Ela deu uma risada de escárnio, enquanto se voltava pra ele.

- É, garoto gênio - zombou amarga - nem todos tem suas casinhas brancas com cerca de piquete e um quintal cheio de flores.

Ele agarrou seu braço firmemente e sacudiu-a, fazendo-a soltar um gemido doloroso.

- Pare de falar de mim como se eu não entendesse! Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- Nem você, Uchiha.

Ele respirou fundo, procurando ficar calmo.

- Por favor, Sakura - pediu entre dentes, aquilo era difícil. Pedir.

Ela refletiu por um segundo, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

- Bem, que se dane - disse repentinamente exausta, soltando seu braço e se jogando no sofá, cansada.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, atento.

Ela respirou fundo, enquanto tomava fôlego. Só tinha contado aquela história uma vez pra alguém antes e ainda se lembrava. Mas se ele queria tanto saber... Era até melhor, já que provavelmente ele faria o mesmo que o outro.

- Meu pai era policial - quando Sasuke abriu a boca, ela estendeu a palma aberta para silenciá-lo. - Por favor, só fale quando eu acabar está bem? Já é complicado o bastante sem nenhuma interrupção.

Ele assentiu. Ela continuou, enquanto um sorriso triste aparecia em seus lábios.

- Quando tinha dez ele me levou ao seu trabalho, sabe? Eu pensei que ele era como um super herói, só que melhor... - ela voltou o rosto para ele, enquanto o sorriso morria. - Era o meu herói.

Sasuke segurou sua mão e ela olhou surpresa. Não pena, ela percebeu, apenas compreensão. Ele parecia... Entender de alguma forma. Mas ele não sabia de nada ainda. Quando soubesse iria embora. Desviando o olhar continuou.

- Nós éramos felizes. Mas eu sempre via mamãe preocupada, e não entendia porque. Os anos passaram, eu tinha quatorze anos e ele começou a chegar mais tarde do que de costume. Sempre de mau-humor. Ele brigava e gritava. Minha mãe chorava, quando pensava que eu não estava vendo. Eu ficava nervosa. Brigava na escola, discutia com os professores e minha mãe parecia cada vez mais cansada.

A respiração dela se acelerou e Sasuke apertou sua mão, ouvindo atentamente, em silêncio absoluto.

- No meu aniversário de quinze anos as coisas ficaram piores. Ele não apareceu na festa. Mamãe ficou muito brava e quando ele chegou estava bêbado. - A voz tremeu enquanto ela recordava a cena tão vívida em sua cabeça, como se estivesse lá. - Minha mãe gritou e foi a primeira vez que ele bateu nela.

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram sobrios de pesar e indignação por tudo o que ela tinha tido que passar.

- No dia seguinte, ele pediu desculpas. Chorou. Disse que sentia muito, estava tendo dificuldades no trabalho. Os chefes queriam que ele fechasse um caso. Muita pressão. Nunca aconteceria novamente.

Sakura deixou seu olhar cruzar com o de Sasuke.

- Alguns anos mais tarde minha mãe descobriu que ele estava envolvido em um esquema de corrupção.

A história não era bem essa, ela sabia, omitira certos detalhes, como o fato de que a mãe já sabia e era chantageada pelo seu pai para ajudá-lo, e havia sido ela a quebrar a segurança do computador, embora não soubesse do que se tratava na época. Tinha sete anos quando hackeou o sistema do pai. Sua mãe a fez jurar que nunca faria aquilo novamente. E nunca contar ao pai o que podia fazer.

- Ele ficou furioso quando minha mãe o enfrentou. Violento, ameaçador. Então ele ficou tranquilo novamente. Minha mãe ficou desconfiada e começou a procurar novas informações, afinal havia uma juíza ou promotora, que estava no pé dele e agora ele aparecia do nada normal novamente. Até feliz. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Então descobriu que além de continuar a fazer parte do esquema... Eles, com a ajuda do meu pai, haviam sem duvida, assassinado a mulher. As coisas começaram a declinar quando o marido dela, um policial, descobriu o esquema e começou a desmontá-lo. Ele não conseguiu, claro. Era muito grande, mas foi longe o bastante pra ser um incômodo para os planos deles. Conseguiu pegar alguns membros. Meu pai foi investigado e ficou furioso, brigou com o superior e perdeu o distintivo, embora nunca tivesse ficado provado o envolvimento dele. Minha mãe tentou denunciá-lo algumas vezes. Agressão, pelo menos. Mas ele descobriu e nós fugimos desde então. Ele tem "amigos" influentes e da última vez que ele nos achou foi ruim - ela se encolheu. - Muito ruim.

- Quem foi a promotora? - perguntou Sasuke, congelado no lugar. - Qual era o nome dela?

- Eu não sei. - Era verdade, sua mãe havia enlouquecido quando percebeu o que ela era capaz de fazer. Tentava lhe dizer apenas o necessário e sempre a mantê-la à margem. - Minha mãe disse que eu já sabia demais. Como se um pouco mais de informação fizesse alguma diferença - rolou os olhos. - Agora que você já sabe pode sair? E lembre-se do que eu disse sobre não falar com seu pai até estarmos fora daqui. Isso é importante, eu...

- Eu não estou indo a lugar algum, Sakura.

Sakura olhou para ele chocada.

- O quê?

- Até parece que eu vou te deixar ir embora. Vocês não podem passar a vida toda fugindo. Meu pai pode ajudar.

- Será que você não entendeu nada do que eu disse? Você não pode se envolver. Além do mais, meu pai tem contatos na polícia! Se isso vazar ele vai estar aqui em menos de 48 horas.

- Meu pai não...

- Olha eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Se você não quer ajudar, fala logo com ele, eu tenho que ligar pra minha mãe.

- Eu vou esperar até que ela chegue e vamos discutir isso.

- Isso o quê? Nada disso tem a ver com você! Nem sei o que você ainda ta fazendo parado aí. Devia ter ido embora como... - ela apertou os lábios para impedir o nome dele de sair, enquanto os olhos se arregalavam um pouco. Isso estava saindo do controle. Simples assim, e era hora de acabar de uma vez com aquilo. - Olha Sasuke, não leve a mal, você é bem legal. Não precisa ficar aqui ou se preocupar, ok? Mesmo. Está tentanto ser gentil e eu entendo, mas não é necessário.

- Não. Não entende não. Eu gosto de você. Eu nunca gostei de ninguém como gosto de você.

Ela deu um passo para trás, horrorizada pelas palavras. Ele gostava dela? ELE gostava DELA? Mas como inferno isso foi acontecer? Ela gostava dele. Ou começado a gostar, percebeu apavorada. Já reconhecia os "sintomas". Como podia tê-lo deixado se aproximar tanto?

Ele praguejou. Não pretendia dizer daquela forma. Na verdade ele já tinha visualizado na cabeça uma forma. Embora, não estava muito certo do que sentia, ou melhor, do que fazer com isso. Tudo que sabia é que se sentia bem perto dela. E que pretendia continuar perto.

Todo o tempo não parecia o bastante. Apavorantemente verdade. Ela o fazia diferente, percebeu. Ontem se pegara vendo um filme e desejando que ela estivesse ali para fazerem comentários e brincadeiras sobre os personagens. Não conseguia pensar na possibilidade dela simplesmente não estar mais lá. E nem uma semana havia passado. Não gostava dessa necessidade de contato ou da influência que ela parecia exercer sobre ele, mas já era meio dependente dela, ainda que só o pensamento o enervasse.

- E-eu tenho que ligar pra minha mãe - disse afastando-se rapidamente para pegar o telefone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura o que está acontecendo? Você sabe que estou no emprego há pouco tempo. Não posso sair assim... - ela viu Sasuke no sofá e se voltou pra Sakura com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Sakura corou com a expressão no rosto da Haruno mais velha.

- Mãe... O pai de Sasuke... Ele é policial.

A mãe empalideceu visivelmente e pegou Sakura pelos ombros firmemente.

- E você o trouxe a nossa casa? Sakura o que você estava pensando?

- Eu não sabia... eu...

- Senhora - Sasuke se aproximou com o cenho franzindo. - Eu sou...

- Não me importa quem você é garoto! Seu pai já sabe sobre nós? Ele sabe sobre algo?

- Eu não disse nada! - explodiu, fazendo-a piscar. - Eu juro. Apenas tinha comentado sobre uma garota nova. Só.

Não era toda a verdade, mas então, ele sabia que se dissesse o resto elas estariam correndo dele. Naquele momento aquilo era o que poderiam saber.

Um segundo se passou e a respiração da mãe de Sakura voltou a normalizar, enquanto a mente trabalhava rapidamente.

- Eu sei que deve ser um pouco tarde pra isso, - arriscaria, decidiu - mas eu me chamo Uchiha Sasuke - completou observando atentamente a expressão da mulher mudar.

Os planos de fuga congelaram em sua mente enquanto encarava o garoto à sua frente, sua mente se recusando a acreditar. Com o horror e o choque estampados no rosto.

- Uchiha - ela repetiu mecanicamente.

- O que houve, mãe? - perguntou Sakura vendo o fluxo de emoções passarem pelo rosto da Haruno mais velha.

Sasuke falou, ainda com os olhos fixos na mãe dela.

- Foi a minha mãe que o seu pai matou, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH mistério revelado gente! *-*

Quero comentários, hein? Era pra ter conseguido postar ontem, mas não deu mesmo.

Vou tentar ter outro capítulo pronto pra amanhã ;)

o/


	7. Ódio e Sangue

Numb - Linkin Park [ watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU]

Tudo que eu quero fazer

É ser mais como eu

E ser menos como você

Você não consegue ver que está me sufocando?

Segurando tão forte, com medo de perder o controle

Porque tudo o que você pensou que eu poderia ser

Desmoronou bem na sua frente

Preso na ressaca, simplesmente preso na ressaca

Cada passo que eu dou é outro erro para você

Capítulo 7 - Ódio e Sangue

- Não - Sakura disse entorpecida, enquanto recuava um passo e depois outro.

Para seu horror a mãe assentiu, quase resignada.

Um misto de emoções a percorreu , arrastando-se por sobre sua pele. Dor, raiva, culpa, nojo, vergonha... Ela sequer merecia estar no mesmo lugar onde estava esse garoto. Era filha de um assassino. Pior que isso era a filha do assassino da mãe dele. Em pensar que ele havia sido tão bom com ela... Como poderia saber?

- Temos que arrumar as coisas - disse Sakura com a voz estrangulada.

- Vocês não precisam ir embora - discordou Sasuke impassível - meu pai seria a última pessoa a entregá-las para o seu marido, senhora Haruno. Vocês estão tão seguras quanto possível aqui.

Sakura encarou a mãe, que parecia estar considerando aquilo.

"Absurdo!" - pensou em pânico. "Impossível. Como poderia encará-lo depois disso?"

Balançou a cabeça quando o olhar se encontrou com o da mãe.

- Temos que ir embora. Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Estou pronta em 15 minutos.

- Sakura... - A Sra. Haruno hesitou - O... Sasuke-san tem razão. Talvez aqui seja um dos únicos lugares realmente seguros para nós duas.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! - Sakura a encarou incrédula, horrorizada pela ideia da mãe não perceber a situação em que se encontravam. Eram a mulher e a filha do assassino desse garoto à frente delas.

A mãe pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela, compreensiva.

- Você já está matriculada na escola, eu já tenho um emprego e como Sasuke disse, seu pai seria a última pessoa a nos entregar para Hiro. Podemos fazer dar certo dessa vez querida. Temos que ser firmes. Fortes...

Sakura se esvencilhou desesperada.

- Estou cansada de ser forte! Sou forte desde que me lembro. Forte o bastante por nós duas! Sempre obedeço você! Sempre sigo você para toda parte!

- Sakura! - repreendeu chocada e magoada.

- Eu nunca reclamei. Procurei nunca mais fazer amizades, ser discreta, me esconder! O único cara de quem um dia eu gostei me deu o fora quando soube de papai - sakura apertou os lábios após a declaração escapar, mas não tinha mais volta.

- Eu... Você nunca...

- Não, eu nunca contei. Tínhamos o bastante sem isso, eu não tinha tempo pra sofrer, nenhuma de nós teve. Eu sei que você fazia - ainda faz - o possível por nós, nunca me deixou sozinha. Eu fui forte, como você, apesar de odiar tudo isso. É a única vez que pedi para irmos. A única vez que eu realmente quero desaparecer e você resolve ficar e agir como se estivesse tudo bem?

A Sra. Haruno fechou os olhos, desolada.

- Eu sinto muito, querida. Por tudo. Não pude dar a vida que quis a você, mas aqui nós teremos uma oportunidade de vivermos uma vida normal novamente. De sermos felizes ou o mais perto disso que pudermos. Não podemos simplesmente dar as costar a isso. Temos que tentar - antes que Sakura pudesse falar ela continuou - eu sei que não vai ser fácil - os olhos focaram em Sasuke antes de voltarem para Sakura. - Especialmente pra você. Mas nós vamos ficar... Sinto muito, mas vamos ficar.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios enquanto sentia a garganta apertar e os olhos umedecerem e subiu para o quarto ignorando o chamado da mãe.

Não era justo! Sempre tinha feito tudo do jeito dela. Nunca tinha ido as festas ou saído depois das sete ou chegado após esse horário. Não tinha tido amigos ou vida social e tinha compreendido os motivos por trás de cada restrição. Tinha aceitado. A única vez que queria fugir, sua mãe resolvia bancar a valente! Seria irônico se não fosse desesperador. Como em "Instrumentos Mortais" quando Jace disse que era como se Deus cuspisse em sua cara. Embora, para desgosto de sua mãe, ela não acreditasse em Deus.

Em todos os lugares, de todos os países e cidades porque tinham ido parar logo ali? Por que tinha que começar a se apaixonar pelo filho da mulher que seu pai assassinara por dinheiro? Ele a odiaria para sempre! Nem sequer poderia culpá-lo, afinal, toda vez que a visse se lembraria que ela era filha do assassinado da mãe dele. Ela se odiaria no lugar dele. Deus, já se odiava!

Como pode ter a desfaçatez de fingir estar tudo bem perto dele? Como podia voltar a se sentar ao lado dele nas aulas de matemática?

Talvez pudesse ignorá-lo. "Mas isso me faz uma pessoa pior?" - perguntou-se e ouviu uma batida na porta.

Como não queria ver a mãe naquele instante, escalou até o telhado como havia algumas vezes, nas noites anteriores.

Um minuto inteiro se passou antes de avistar Sasuke escalando para se juntar a ela.

Sentando-se silencionamente ao seu lado olhou para a rua, vendo as casas brancas desbotadas à sua frente, com seus gramados aparados e jardins bem-cuidados.

- Vista boa - ressaltou ele, cortando o silêncio.

Ela mantinha os olhos apertados e a vista focada a sua frente. Seus lábios pareciam dormentes quando as palavras saíram em um sussurro.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui?

Mesmo enquanto olhava para frente ela o sentiu sorrir atraves da ligação estranha e indesejada que havia se formado entre eles.

- Não havia muitos lugares onde você poderia ter ido, não é? E tinha marcas da sola do seu tênis no batente da janela e as cortinas estavam puxadas pro lado meio tortas, o que provavelmente quer dizer que você estava com pressa pra subir sem ser vista.

- O que pelo visto não adiantou muita coisa - resmungou enquanto praguejava internamente pela falta de cuidado.

- Sou filho de um policial, você sabe - ele brincou, mas só conseguiu fazer com que ela se sentisse pior.

- Por que você não vai embora de uma vez? - perguntou secamente - Já conseguiu o que queria, não é? Agora que já fez sua boa ação do dia e conseguiu o seu lugar no céu pode dar o fora. Não tem ninguém aqui esperando outra coisa.

Sasuke pegou a mão dela, ignorando suas tentativas para se afastar, e apertou levemente.

- Eu não vou fugir, Sakura. Não sei quem foi o cara que magoou tanto você, mas eu não sou ele. Não quero e nem vou deixar você. Não é uma opção, eu já te disse que eu...

Ela balançou a cabeça, beirando o pânico.

- Você está louco? Será que não vê que isso está errado? O meu pai matou a sua mãe - disse com a voz falha - Eu... Eu não posso... Nós não podemos fingir que nada aconteceu. Fingir que está tudo bem e ir em frente com essa história. É... Doentio!

Os olhos dele esfriaram e se tornaram sombrios.

- Você não tem culpa disso. Eu não posso perdoar seu pai pelo que ele fez... A mim, a minha família. Meu irmão foi embora depois que minha mãe morar nos Estados Unidos porque não conseguia aguentar viver aqui - desabafou. - Ele é advogado... Eu amava minha mãe, sinto falta do meu irmão. Eu não posso perdoar seu pai, mas você não tem nada a ver com ele. Você é diferente dele.

- E como pode saber? Nós temos o mesmo sangue. Pelo amor de Deus sou filha dele! O que nos garante que o que há de ruim nele não está em mim também?

- Pára com isso! - explodiu - Não seja ridícula. Você condenaria filhos de pessoas loucas a serem loucas também apenas por compartilharem o mesmo sangue?

- Você não entende - murmurou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas e se odiou por ser tão fraca a ponto de chorar na frente dele.

- Sim, eu entendo. Você tem aquela tendência maluca, que algumas pessoas tem de ficar se culpando pelos erros dos outros. Mas deixa eu te contar algumas novidades: A primeira é que cada um sabe de si mesmo. Uma pessoa com uma infância difícil que entra no mundo do crime é altamente compreesível. Mas totalmente inaceitável. Se cada pessoa que tem experiências ruins na vida se tornasse criminoso não existiriam mais ninguém no mundo, teríamos nos matado há muito tempo. A segunda é que o fato de você se preocupar com isso já mostra que você é, obviamente, diferente dele. A terceira é que você, gostando ou não, vai ter que aprender a se acostumar a me ter por perto. Não me importo quem são seus pais. Você continua sendo a garota que mais me fez rir em uma semana, talvez desde que minha mãe morreu, e eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem e tão certo ao lado de alguém antes.

"Tudo bem" - pensou ele - "A última parte foi sem querer".

Ela estava fazendo algo com ele e não tinha certeza se gostava, mas era verdade. E agora ela começaria a gritar com ele e dizer queria vê-lo aqui e nem em nenhum lugar da vida dela e...

Seus pensamentos estacaram quando, em choque, percebeu que ela havia se inclinado para a frente, soluçando debruçada sobre o próprio corpo, tentando esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

Sentiu uma onda de pavor e culpa. Não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia sido sua intenção fazê-la chorar. Não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Sem jeito, passou os braços em volta dela, puxando-a para ele, esperando que aquilo a confortasse.

Ela enterrou o rosto em eu peito, ainda tentando se acalmar o bastante para parar de chorar.

Pouco a pouco os soluços e tremores foram diminuindo.

- Obrigada - disse baixinho, se afastando, embaraçada pela cena e proximidade entre eles - Eu não mereço isso.

Ele rolou os olhos e a puxou pela mão para voltarem para o quarto.

- Não seja irritante.

Ela riu, voltando a pose de sempre.

- Cala a boca, Uchiha.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, sentindo-se mais aliviado. Com aquela Sakura ele sabia como lidar.

Bem... Mais ou menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MIL DESCULPAS. Tive tantos problemas aqui! Sério. Não posso mais postar com tanta frequência agora, mas vou tentar postar pelo menos uma vez por semana t.t

Gostando? Comentários?

Se perceberem algum erro que deixei passar, me falem ok?

;*


	8. Esmeraldas em poema

**Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift Piano **[ watch?v=SFA0dLE8ocA]

Capítulo 8 – Esmeraldas em Poema

-Todos já estão com seus poemas? – perguntou a professora entusiasmada.

Quando todos concordaram ela começou a chamar os nomes pela ordem de chamada.

Um a um, todos os alunos foram para frente da classe e leram os poemas. Os professores que julgavam estavam sentados em lugares de destaque à direita na sala.

- Sakura – a professora chamou e a garota nela um misto de apreensão e expectativa.

Sakura sorriu levemente e se levantou, postando-se de frente para a turma. Ao longe ouviu uma risadinha debochada que reconheceu sendo de Karin, mas apenas ignorou enquanto fazia a apresentação.

- O poema se chama "Palco da vida" – e começou a recitar o poema de cabeça como estava acostumada.

"_Você pode ter defeitos, viver ansioso e ficar irritado algumas vezes, mas não se esqueça de que sua vida é a maior empresa do mundo. E você pode evitar que ela vá à falência._

_Há muitas pessoas que precisam, admiram e torcem por você. Gostaria que você sempre se lembrasse de que ser feliz não é ter um céu sem tempestade, caminhos sem acidentes, trabalhos sem fadigas, relacionamentos sem desilusões._

_Ser feliz é encontrar força no perdão, esperança nas batalhas, segurança no palco do medo, amor nos desencontros._

_Ser feliz não é apenas valorizar o sorriso, mas refletir sobre a tristeza. Não é apenas comemorar o sucesso, mas aprender lições nos fracassos. Não é apenas ter júbilo nos aplausos, mas encontrar alegria no anonimato._

_Ser feliz é reconhecer que vale a pena viver, apesar de todos os desafios, incompreensões e períodos de crise._

_Ser feliz é deixar de ser vítima dos problemas e se tornar um autor da própria história. É atravessar desertos fora de si, mas ser capaz de encontrar um oásis no recôndito da sua alma._

_Ser feliz é não ter medo dos próprios sentimentos. É saber falar de si mesmo. É ter coragem para ouvir um "não". É ter segurança para receber uma crítica, mesmo que injusta._

_Ser feliz é deixar viver a criança livre, alegre e simples, que mora dentro de cada um de nós. É ter maturidade para falar "eu errei". É ter ousadia para dizer "me perdoe". É ter sensibilidade para expressar "eu preciso de você". É ter capacidade de dizer "eu te amo". É ter humildade da receptividade._

_Desejo que a vida se torne um canteiro de oportunidades para você ser feliz... E, quando você errar o caminho, recomece, pois assim você descobrirá que ser feliz não é ter uma vida perfeita, mas usar as lágrimas para irrigar a tolerância._

_Usar as perdas para refinar a paciência.  
Usar as falhas para lapidar o prazer.  
Usar os obstáculos para abrir as janelas da inteligência._

_Jamais desista de si mesmo.  
Jamais desista das pessoas que você ama.  
Jamais desista de ser feliz, pois a vida é um espetáculo imperdível, ainda que se apresentem dezenas de fatores a demonstrarem o contrário._

_Pedras no caminho? Guardo todas... Um dia vou construir um castelo!_

Com um sorriso convencido registrou a cara de choque da ruiva, o sorriso da professora e voltou ao seu lugar, satisfeita.

Sasuke também parecia surpreso.

- Muito bom. De quem era?

- Fernando Pessoa.

- Parece, pela cara da professora, que você ganhou o seu lugar no passeio.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha com um sorriso presunçoso pairando em seus lábios.

- E você tinha alguma dúvida disso?

- Convencida – acusou com um meio sorriso.

- Sasuke! – Chamou a professora, animada.

Sakura estremeceu de leve. Essa professora era assustadora, especialmente quando ficava tão animada assim.

Karin suspirou audivelmente e se inclinou para frente, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Você vai dedicar pra mim não é, Sasuke-kun?

Ele nem se dignou a olhar para ela, enquanto fazia seu caminho, parando de frente para a turma como todos os alunos anteriores. Para a surpresa de todos – surpresa maior ainda de Sakura, - ele olhou para a rosada e sorriu quando ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Esse poema se chama olhos verdes de Gonçalves Dias.

_São uns olhos verdes, verdes,  
Uns olhos de verde-mar,  
Quando o tempo vai bonança;  
Uns olhos cor de esperança,  
Uns olhos por que morri;  
Que ai de mim!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!  
_

_Como duas esmeraldas,  
Iguais na forma e na cor,  
Têm luz mais branda e mais forte,  
Diz uma — vida, outra — morte;  
Uma — loucura, outra — amor.  
Mas ai de mim!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!_

_São verdes da cor do prado,_  
_Exprimem qualquer paixão,_  
_Tão facilmente se inflamam,_  
_Tão meigamente derramam_  
_Fogo e luz do coração_  
_Mas ai de mim!_  
_Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo_  
_depois que os vi!_

_São uns olhos verdes, verdes,_  
_Que podem também brilhar;_  
_Não são de um verde embaçado,_  
_Mas verdes da cor do prado,_  
_Mas verdes da cor do mar._  
_Mas ai de mim!_  
_Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo_  
_Depois que os vi!_

_Como se lê num espelho,_  
_Pude ler nos olhos seus!_  
_Os olhos mostram a alma,_  
_Que as ondas postas em calma_  
_Também refletem os céus;_  
_Mas ai de mim!_  
_Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo_  
_Depois que os vi!_

_Dizei vós, ó meus amigos,_  
_Se vos perguntam por mim,_  
_Que eu vivo só da lembrança_  
_De uns olhos cor de esperança,_  
_De uns olhos verdes que vi!_  
_Que ai de mim!_  
_Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo_  
_Depois que os vi!_

_Dizei vós: Triste do bardo!_  
_Deixou-se de amor finar!_  
_Viu uns olhos verdes, verdes,_  
_uns olhos da cor do mar:_  
_Eram verdes sem esperança,_  
_Davam amor sem amar!_  
_Dizei-o vós, meus amigos,_  
_Que ai de mim!_  
_Não pertenço mais à vida_  
_Depois que os vi!_

Quando voltou para o lugar percebeu que Sakura esta rígida na cadeira.

- O que foi isso, Sasuke?

- O poema que eu escolhi.

Sakura apertou os lábios, mas não disse mais nada.

- Foi só um poema, Sakura.

Ela assentiu, mas continuou olhando para frente teimosamente.

- Não gostou? – insistiu. Ela viu que ele estava ficando realmente chateado, assim como estava com vergonha antes. Ela olhou para ele e viu que por trás da fachada orgulhosa de quem não se importava, havia insegurança em seus olhos. Era tão absurdo e impróprio que quis abraça-lo, mas apenas sorriu, porque sabia que se o abraçasse envergonharia aos dois.

- É um poema bonito – disse fingindo relutância.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e voltou-se para frente.

Quando o sinal bateu, Naruto correu para ficar na frente da mesa deles.

- Uns olhos verdes, hein? Eu sabia que tinha rolado um sentimento. Sakura rolou os olhos, mas comprimiu os lábios para não rir quando viu que Sasuke estava corando.

O moreno se esticou e deu um cascudo no loiro.

- Aai! Mas é verdade! AAAI! Ta de boa, ok. Eu não vou mais dizer que você está obviamente caído pela Sáah-chan – disse Naruto se esquivando de outro golpe. – Posso te chamar de Sáah-chan né, Sáah-chan?

Sakura pensou por um momento. Gostava do loiro, apesar do jeito escandaloso ele parecia gostar e implicar bastante com Sasuke... E já que estava ficando por essa cidade...

Sakura riu com o pensamento e assentiu para o loiro, surpreendendo um pouco Sasuke.

- Ele é sempre animado assim?

- Não, geralmente é pior.

- EEEI! Não sou eu quem fica declamando poemas de amor pra Sáah-chan!

Sasuke o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ok, meninos, agora que todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke tem uma queda por mim – implicou – a gente pode ir para o recreio.

Naruto riu cúmplice com a rosada.

- Não tenho! - grunhiu Sasuke, levemente corado.

Sakura sorriu divertida.

- Não?

- Não. – disse emburrado.

- Ótimo, por que não vai se importar se eu perguntar pro Naruto-kun se ele já está comprometido. – ela se virou pro Naruto com um meio sorriso e piscou – Posso te chamar de Naruto-kun ne?

Ele assentiu com um sorriso enorme.

- Ele tem namorada. – respondeu Sasuke com os olhos em fendas.

- Bem, nesse caso, terei que me conformar com o segundo melhor. Eu notei que tem um ruivinho que senta lá na frente, perto de você Naruto-kun, talvez você pudesse desenrolar pra mim, né?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos pra ele.

- Não se atreva – ameaçou.

Naruto riu.

- Olha a possessividade da criança – zombou e saiu correndo quando Sasuke avançou para ele.

- Ah qual é, Sasuke, vamos lá. Ajude-me a criar um poema pra ele. Que tal: 'São cabelos vermelhos, vermelhos como o fogo. Venha me incendiar'?

- Não tem graça – ele resmungou.

- Por quê? Posso até pegar seu poema emprestado pra declamar pra ele, afinal, ele também tem olhos verdes…

- Ok, ok, talvez eu goste um pouco de você. Pára de falar do Gaara.

- Esse é o nome dele? – perguntou divertida.

- Sakura!

Ela sorriu.

- Acho que talvez vá fazer isso mais vezes. Você fica fofo com ciúmes.

- E você é irritante.

Uma veia saltou na testa dela e ele riu, puxando-a para si e colando seus corpos intimamente.

- Sasuke, não. – disse, imediatamente ficando rígida.

- Não o quê? – sussurrou, enquanto passava a língua suavemente sobre os lábios dela, provocando.

- Não faça isso – disse sem fôlego.

- Por quê? - perguntou mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Não é uma boa ideia – sussurrou. – Pense em tudo o que aconteceu. No quanto seria complicado se envolver com alguém com uma história como a minha.

- Tarde demais pra pensar – gemeu ele baixinho, enquanto se aproximava novamente.

- Não. Não podemos – disse se afastando, enquanto respirava descompassadamente. – Eu tenho que ir à biblioteca.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela saiu rapidamente da sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Obrigada Sophie *-*

Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos tb o/

Tentarei postar outro hje pra vc!

E espero mais Reviews, gente! Estou me sentindo quase abandonada aqui u.u #Dramática forever ;) kkkk

Ne Saakura-chaan? Minha primeira leitora sumiu! - me abandonou T-T?

Ps.: Se tiverem erros me avisem, ok? Vi alguns agora e consertei, mas nunca se sabe se deixei passar alguma coisa. Vou trabalhar no proximo cap agora!

;*


	9. Como as estrelas no céu

**She Don't Want The World - ****3 Doors Down** [ watch?v=1uxyNyyBEv0]

_A ferida aberta que ela esconde_

_Ela apenas a mantém bem guardada_

_E nunca mostra_

_Ela não aguenta mais isso_

_Mas não consegue deixar pra lá_

_E está certo... Ela não quer o mundo_

_Esse amor que ela sente_

_Todas as coisas que ela não soube ou alguma vez acreditou serem reais_

_Parecem que foram jogadas fora, agora como ela viverá?_

_Está certo... Ela não quer o mundo_

**Capitulo 9 – **Como as estrelas no céu

Ela chegou à biblioteca ofegante e desabou em uma carteira vazia. Estava amolecendo e sabia disso. Esse era o principal perigo de permanecer em um mesmo lugar por muito tempo.

"Mentira" – A voz interior traiçoeira sussurrou dentro dela. "Esse é o principal perigo de se aproximar tanto de alguém".

Perto demais. Passou os dedos levemente nos lábios, onde a língua dele estivera provocando antes e sentiu-se corar.

Ridículo. Ela nunca corava. Já tinha beijado antes.

Mas tinha sido diferente.

Balançou a cabeça. Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Não tinha tempo pra ficar pensando nisso. Além do mais, analisar muito tornaria tudo mais perigoso, mais íntimo, pessoal. Não pensaria mais. Não pensaria. Não pensaria.

Droga.

- Sakura?

Olhou para cima, praguejando internamente não ter sentido a aproximação dela. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

"Incrível como essa mulher bagunça até mesmo a minha memória" – pensou com uma gota.

- Ahn... Er, oi. Sensei.

- Eu vim parabenizá-la pelo seu desempenho hoje. Sabia que não me decepcionaria. Aqui está a autorização do passeio.

Sakura torceu a boca, evitando uma careta e esticou a mão para pegar o papel. Viu Sasuke atrás da professora, quando ele fingiu tossir e percebeu que ele tentava esconder o riso.

Idiota.

A professora olhou de um para o outro se dando conta da "situação" – uma rosada com os olhos em fendas e um moreno com um meio sorriso no rosto – piscou para Sakura.

"Oh, Kami" – pensou com uma gota – "ela não fez realmente isso, fez?".

Exceto que ela fez, é claro que ela fez.

- Eu já entreguei a do Sasuke. Espero que gostem do passeio. – disse muito satisfeita consigo mesma, enquanto ia para a sala dos professores.

Sakura rolou os olhos e Sasuke riu, sentando-se de frente pra ela.

- Eu já disse que adoro a Kurenai-sensei?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu a detesto.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

- Você a adora. E gosta de contrariá-la não porque quer provar algo a ela, mas porque está tentando convencer a si mesma.

- Obrigada pela consulta gratuita "doutor Uchiha", mas quando quiser receber um diagnóstico eu vou procurar um profissional e não um aspirante.

- Ai, assim você pode ferir meus sentimentos – zombou com o meio sorriso sarcástico, tão característico.

- Oh, sim? Meu coração se entristece pela sua dor – disse se movendo pela biblioteca e pegando um livro que falava sobre judô.

Ele a seguiu e leu o título sobre seu ombro e ela o sentiu balançar a cabeça, ansiosa para colocar distância entre eles, ela voltou para a mesa com o livro.

- Ainda não entendo como você pode aprender a lutar só lendo isso.

Ela o olhou, enervada.

- Eu não só leio, eu…

- Vê vídeos pelo youtube, yeah, ok, porque isso explica tudo.

Ela suspirou.

- Como você sabe, meu pai foi policial, isso é genética. Está no sangue, além do mais o controle do corpo apenas treinamento físico constante, mas também da mente. Talvez principalmente da mente. O comando enviado pelo cérebro é o que faz o corpo trabalhar. Você pode me mandar levantar agora, mas minhas pernas só vão se mover quando o comando vindo a partir do meu cérebro chegar com a ordem até elas. Todas as nossas ações são comandadas pelo cérebro. O comando é enviado rapidamente, às vezes antes que você pare pra prensar sobre isso, quando você encosta-se a uma superfície muito quente e se move pra longe pra bloquear o contato, mas o seu cérebro deu a ordem. A dor está na mente.

Ele parecia tão admirado que ela sentiu-se presunçosa.

- Você é tão nerd.

O sorriso dela se transformou em uma carranca ao registrar as palavras, mas apenas rolou os olhos, voltando para a leitura.

Ele riu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chegou em casa, sentindo um sorriso idiota espalhar-se por seu rosto, mas não podia evitar. Essa era a consequência do aparecimento de Sakura em sua vida. Mesmo não podia lamentar. Adorava estar perto dela. Fascinava-o com seu modo de pensar, com o raciocínio rápido e lógico ao qual chegava sempre que era questionada, desafiada ou testada. Cada faceta que descobria em sua personalidade era algo a ser observado e preservado. Nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir assim por alguém e em tão pouco tempo de convivência. E certamente não alguém com uma personalidade tão forte. Mas… Parecia que sempre que desvendava algo, descobria algo sobre ela, descobria também sobre si mesmo. Como o poema que encontrara enquanto pesquisava o que usaria na apresentação… _Aprendo acerca de mim em você mais que em mim mesmo._

Tinha um pouco de vergonha quando às vezes se achava perguntando-se o que Sakura acharia desse ou daquele filme, ou o que faria ou falaria se estivesse ali. Ela gostaria disso? Gostaria daquilo?

Teria se apaixonado tanto assim em tão pouco tempo?

"Assustador" – decidiu. Tinha que levar as coisas mais devagar, acabaria assustando-a e fazendo com que se afastasse. Inferno, ele estava assustado. Mas não queria se afastar e não queria que ela se afastasse tampouco. Era… Era importante pra ele. Nada tinha tido importância em um longo tempo. "Muito assustador".

Quando estava quase no fim da escada ouviu a voz de seu pai, chamando por ele. Retrocedeu confuso.

- Pai? O que faz em casa essa hora? Não devia estar na delegacia? – ao observá-lo se aproximar, ele sentiu o coração martelar. O rosto do pai estava rígido de tensão. – O que aconteceu?

- Sasuke. – Repetiu Fugaku serio. – Precisamos conversar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não quero mais que veja a garota. Não o quero perto dela, entendeu?

- Garota? Que garota? O que está falando pai? Não está fazendo sentido, eu…

- Quero que pare de andar com a garota – repetiu – Haruno Sakura. Quero que se afaste dela imediatamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O que diabos estava havendo com ela? Desde quando Sasuke surgira tudo em sua vida, que já era ferrada, se complicara ainda mais. E ela sequer sabia que isso poderia ser possível. Sempre que estava com ele esquecia os motivos que existiam para não se envolver com alguém. Ela não tinha sofrido o bastante? Já não tinha tido o suficiente? Ela sabia o que o amor havia feito à sua família. Havia visto o lado mais sombrio do amor e não era bonito. As pessoas costumavam pintar algo belo e duradouro. Algo fantástico e cheio de pequenos e grandes milagres. Uma intriga aqui e outra ali, mas no final: o amor vence. Ela estava apostando que a maioria dessas pessoas nem sequer tinha conhecimento do que era o amor. Pessoas que só conheciam o lado "bom" da vida. O lado bonito. E ela as invejava profundamente. Eram tão felizes, tão… vivas. Não tinham que viver fugindo (fugir de quê?), estavam quase sempre rindo, cheias de amigos e amigas, tinham um lugar que podiam chamar de lar e parentes irritantes que os visitavam às vezes. Irmãos implicantes, comemorações de final de ano em família, datas festivas cheias de brincadeiras idiotas e zoações típicas, risos… felicidade. No começo tinha sido assim. E havia os livros e as séries na TV. E elas, essas pessoas ingratas viviam reclamando de suas vidas tediosas, chatas e sem emoções. Praguejavam por ir à escola, ficavam chateadas quando os pais não permitiam que fossem a uma determinada festinha. Ela as odiava. Tinham tudo, tudo e não respeitavam isso, sequer suspeitavam, não valorizavam o quanto era importante, o quanto era especial.

Uma vez viu um desenho em que o pai punha o filho para dormir e lhe contava uma história, um daqueles contos de fadas… Ela conhecia todos, porque os lera para si mesma quando era bem mais nova. Às vezes lia em voz alta, quando seu pai estava fora por várias noites por causa de algum trabalho "extra", e fingia que era a voz dele. Idiota, é claro. Absolutamente inútil. _Contos de fada eram para os muito jovens, muito ingênuos ou muito afortunados_; como lera em um dos livros da Nora Roberts.

Uma vez à tempos atrás quando via os romances que sua mãe lia, perguntara o por que de fazê-lo. Ela havia dito que eram lindos, cheios de emoção e desafios e não importava o que acontecia, havia um final feliz. Na época concluíra que os romances eram contos de fada para adultos.

Gostava deles. Envergonhava-a admitir que, apesar de não reconhecer, gostava deles. Em sua opinião, era uma fascinação meio mórbida na verdade. Eles eram uma afirmação do que no fundo, bem no fundo, desejava e nunca poderia ter.

Justificava a si mesma que, já que não tinha tempo para o amor ou o romance na vida real, podia ter na ficção.

Acreditava que o amor podia ser bom para alguns. Que poderia dar certo se a pessoa tivesse uma vida estruturada, uma base sólida para se firmar. Uma pessoa com uma base poderia se dar ao luxo de se aventurar no amor, afinal se não funcionava podia voltar atrás. Teria uma decepção, mas Kami bem sabia como algumas pessoas precisavam de experiências que a fizessem amadurecer.

Com ela, sempre havia sido diferente. Porque era diferente. As crianças às vezes a rejeitavam por não entenderem o que a fazia tão boa em certas coisas. Sua inteligência e capacidade intimidavam até mesmo pessoas mais velhas e experientes. "_As pessoas temem o que não compartilham"_ – lembrou.

Por isso estava sempre sozinha… Tão, tão sozinha. Em todos os lugares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Isso não é negociável Sasuke – discutiu Fugaku inflexível.

- Pai, os meus sentimento também não são.

- Não me desafie, menino – ralhou. – Desde quando você sabe que essa garota é filha do homem que matou sua mãe?

- Pouco tempo – disse vagamente, sentindo a raiva chegando lentamente, junto com a frustração. – De quem ela é filha não me importa e também não devia importar ao senhor!

- Como pode dizer isso? – bradou, transtornado. – Já esqueceu de tudo que passamos por causa dos Haruno?

- Pelo amor de Kami, foi o pai dela, não a família inteira! – explodiu o moreno – Sakura é uma vítima das atrocidades do pai dela. Não vou me afastar dela só por ela ter tido a infelicidade de nascer com o sangue daquele bastardo nas veias.

- E como sabe que essa garota não é uma isca, Sasuke? Eu já perdi a sua mãe. Não vou perdê-lo também!

- Ela não é pai. Eu vi os hematomas no braço dela, ninguém se machuca daquela forma só pra atrair alguém. Além do mais com que objetivo?

Sabia, no fundo, que o filho tinha razão e estava sendo irracional, mas a vinda dessa garota e da mãe para a cidade havia feito com que revivesse aquele tormento todo novamente, a dor, a angústia e a solidão que nem o trabalho nem os filhos puderam apagar. Os filhos, por Kami nem queria ver quando tivesse que conversar com Itachi sobre aquela bomba. Nenhum deles nunca mais havia sido o mesmo, mas Itachi havia sido o mais afetado. Só pensando em escuridão e vingança desde a morte da mãe.

O pânico vindo com a descoberta o abalara, imagine ao filho mais velho? Além do mais não queria correr riscos com Sasuke. Não com ele.

- Você vai me desafiar, Sasuke? Vai desobedecer seu Otou-san?

- Se for preciso – respondeu Sasuke com pesar, mas irredutível. Não deixaria Sakura sozinha, nem mesmo a pedido de seu pai. – Pai, por favor, escute. Ela e a mãe já passaram anos fugindo. Elas estão tentando se estabilizar aqui. Eu conversei com elas. Confiam em nós. Quando a mãe dela soube que eu era filho de um policial entrou em pânico, assim como Sakura. Elas já estavam prontas para partir. Até eu revelar que era na verdade, um Uchiha. E mesmo assim Sakura não queria ficar, se sentiu doente só de saber o que… o que o pai dela fez. Eu prometi a mãe dela que elas estariam seguras aqui. Que nós iremos ajudá-las. O senhor sempre me disse o quão importante era defender aqueles com quem nos importamos. Eu me importo com a Sakura. E com a mãe dela também, ela é uma mulher muito boa e lutou muito para estar aqui agora. O seu dever é proteger, se isso é verdade então me ajude a protegê-las. É a sua chance de fazer justiça e pegar o homem que matou mamãe e ajudar mais duas vítimas desse mesmo homem. Por favor, pai.

As palavras do filho o comoveram e sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas, enquanto o puxava, abraçando-o fortemente.

"Nós fizemos um bom trabalho meu amor, minha Mikoto".

- Eu vou ajudar filho, vou ajudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hideko** obrigada. Mesmo *-*

É sempre bom te ver por aqui, especialmente por que isso mostra q vc está acompanhando e gostando o/

Ri muito depois que visualizei a cena também. Pra mim esse foi um dos momentos mais fofos da fic.

**Psyc** (será q posso te chamar assim?) que bom *-*

Vc não pode imaginar o quanto me deixa feliz dizendo isso. E se conhece a maioria, sem problemas, é uma garota inteligente que está sempre lendo, e atrás de conhecimento, isso é ótimo, estou feliz e lisonjeada por vc ler e gostar da minha fic u.u

O beijo vai acontecer em breve, não se preocupe HUaUHuAUHuAUHUaHa

Ah, e pra mim Naruto e Sakura sempre vão ser como irmãos-melhores-amigos assim como Naruto e Sasuke. Não podia faltar uma cena "em família" xD

**Sophie-Hatake!**

Taí o que prometi *-*

Espero que continue acompanhando e curtindo os próximos ;).

**CaahMomila** que bom *-*

Espero que goste desse cap, que foi pra vc tb, não pense que não te vi nem nada assim, mas como sempre acho que faltou alguma coisa ou encontrei algum erro e apaguei e refiz e postei de novo, esqueci de dizer! Estou MTO feliz que vc esteja lendo e que esteja gostando e espero que os próximos capítulos te deixem tão satisfeita quanto me deixa ler as reviews que vcs me mandam o/

**TODO MUNDO qq:**

E por flar nisso espero os comentários gente! Eles me deixam muito, MUITO feliz, e com ainda mais vontade de me superar para agradar vcs

;3


	10. Ilusões

**Going** **Under –**_ Evanescence _[ watch?v=CdhqVtpR2ts]

_Não quero sua mão_

_Desta vez, eu me salvo sozinha_

_Talvez eu acorde enfim._

_Sem ser atormentada diariamente_

_Vencida por você_

_Bem quando penso ter alcançado a superfície._

_Eu estou morrendo de novo_

_Obscurecendo e confundindo a verdade e as mentiras_

_Assim, eu não sei o que é real e o que não é_

_Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça_

_Desse modo, não posso confiar em mim mesma_

_Eu estou morrendo novamente_

Capítulo 10 – Ilusões

- Todos trouxeram as autorizações assinadas? – perguntou a professora animada.

Todos que haviam recebido as autorizações assentiram animadamente e passaram para a professora que ia de mesa em mesa, recolhendo-as.

O passeio só seria na semana seguinte, mas a professora tinha que repassar a confirmação à diretora que falaria com os pais por telefone por segurança.

A mãe de Sakura ficara relutante, mas quando disse que seria um passeio do colégio e que ela havia sido selecionada junto de alguns poucos em sua turma, ela ficara mais reticente. Porém só havia ficado tranquila depois que a garota confirmara que Sasuke estaria também. Quando perguntou por que ela parecia tão mais relaxada, ela apenas sorriu e disse com olhos serenos que ele cuidaria dela.

"Como se eu precisasse de uma maldita babá" – resmungou internamente.

- Hoje não vamos ter que escrever poemas, professora? – perguntou uma morena sentada mais à frente, ansiosamente.

Sakura quase gemeu. "Será que essas garotas só pensam nessas coisas melosas?"

- Claro. Eu quero algo relacionado à saudade – respondeu olhando Sakura sorridente – Tenho certeza de que vamos ter muitos poemas inspiradores durante as próximas aulas.

Sakura sorriu de volta, cínica.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça. Aquela mulher devia ser muito corajosa ou muito burra. Do jeito que Sakura apareceu irritada naquele dia, isso não daria certo… Nenhum pouco.

Quase meia hora depois a professora já perguntava a todos se já estavam prontos para ler os seus.

- Sakura. Por favor, leia o seu primeiro.

A garota deu um sorriso largo.

- Certamente professora. É de Vinicius de Moraes.

Sasuke segurou uma risada. "Vai explodir" – pensou – "3, 2,…".

_Quanta tristeza_  
_Há nesta vida_  
_Só incerteza_  
_Só despedida_

_Amar é triste_  
_O que é que existe?_  
_O amor_

_Ama, canta_  
_Sofre tanta_  
_Tanta saudade_  
_Do seu carinho_  
_Quanta saudade_

_Amar sozinho_  
_Ai de quem ama_  
_Vive dizendo_  
_Adeus, adeus_

A professora parecia desolada, mas Sakura permanecia com um sorriso inabalável.

- A senhora não adora Vinicius de Moraes?

- Bem… sim – respondeu confusa – há alguns poemas lindíssimos que posso lhe passar.

- Oh, não precisa eu tenho a coletânea, em casa. Da minha mãe. Sei todos de cor.

- Então por que escolheu este, querida?

- Ora, porque ele é o mais bonito, é claro.

Ele podia jurar que a professora ficara pálida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sabe, você é cruel, mas eu gosto disso – disse Sasuke mais tarde, rindo enquanto recordava o choque da professora.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não tem mais nada pra fazer da vida a não ser ficar atrás de mim, Uchiha?

- Deixe-me pensar… Acho que eu tenho sim, mas eu escolho ficar atrás de você mesmo – disse com um meio sorriso zombeteiro – e eu sei que você gosta.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Acredita que ela veio falar comigo depois da aula? – desviou o assunto propositalmente, o que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha, que apenas continuou com o sorriso.

- O que ela queria?

Ela rolou os olhos novamente enquanto recordava.

- Perguntou se tínhamos brigado ou tido uma discussão. Se eu queria "desabafar".

Ele riu alto. – E o que você respondeu?

- Que não temos nada, que você que tinha toda uma obsessão por mim e tudo mais e ficava me perseguindo por todos os lugares – disse zombeteira – e, portanto, uma briga com você não poderia influenciar nem de forma positiva nem negativa.

Ele pôs uma mão sobre o peito enquanto fazia uma expressão de surpresa. – Não sabia que nosso caso era secreto.

Ela o empurrou de leve, enquanto acabava caindo no riso também. Aproveitando o momento descontraído ele a puxou pela cintura, aproximando-se e enviando-lhe um olhar divertido. Tentando ficar sério disse:

- Já que você quer a coisa discreta, vamos fugir e nos casar em Las Vegas?

Ela deu um meio sorriso enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha.

- Cuidado com o que me pede… querido.

- Ah, é? Por quê? – sussurrou provocativamente enquanto aproximava o rosto do dela.

Ela segurou o queixo dele suavemente, impedindo a aproximação dele, mas aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Porque eu posso dizer sim – sussurrou enquanto lhe mordia o lóbulo provocativamente e depois, empurrando-o, enquanto ele a encarava estático e um pouco chocado no mesmo lugar. Ela se afastou rindo levemente pelo corredor.

Sasuke despertou com a gargalhada de um loiro, não muito longe dali.

- Ela te pegou de jeito, não foi Teme? – disse Naruto sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Cala a boca, Dobe – respondeu, quando viu que seus outros amigos e suas namoradas também estavam ali, segurando o riso. Ainda chocado e mais do que um pouco envergonhado, soube que o loiro tinha razão. Tinha sido "pego de jeito" pela rosada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aquele Uchiha".

Segui pelo corredor ainda rindo comigo mesma, da cara dele. Se ele queria brincar, esse jogo era para dois. E não seria ela a perder.

A verdade é que a cada dia ela se sentia mais apegada a ele. Esperando que ele estivesse lá para ela. Aquilo tinha que acabar, antes de se tornar irreversível. E quando ele decidisse que já tinha tido o bastante? Como ela ficaria? Ela não tinha tempo pra ficar se recompondo do vazio que ele deixaria. Ela era uma sobrevivente e era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Já tinha visto mais de uma vez mulheres que ficavam dependentes, não só dos homens em si, mas dos sentimentos que traziam dentro de si. Sabia o que aconteceria, a dor que sobrepujaria todas as outras, e não estava disposta a se pôr vulnerável por causa dele. Carência acarretava todas as espécies de fraquezas e fraqueza poderia levá-la a perder tudo o que restava para ela e a mãe. Por tudo o que lutavam… Sua vida, sua independência. Quantas vezes já repetira tudo isso para si mesma? Tentado se convencer, e falhado miseravelmente em cada uma? Não conseguia mais controlar a si mesma, quando ficava perto dele. Começava a se perguntar se o problema era realmente ele. Deveria haver algo _errado_ com ela. Não conseguia manter-se objetiva. Inferno, por mais que tentasse, aquele… aquele desejo de ser normal, de ter uma relação saudável com alguém, de provar algo que nunca teve… Parecia dominar tudo e guiá-la para o inevitável fim. Para o desastre.

Mas tudo bem. Ela seria forte. Sobrevivera a uma desilusão, senão houvesse coisa outra saída poderia – teria – de fazê-lo novamente. O que era mais um pouco dor em uma vida que, praticamente, só havia conhecido o sofrimento? Devia saber que aquele era o seu destino depois de tudo.

Mas iria lutar. E aproveitaria o que tivesse, enquanto pudesse reter. E quando fosse embora, quando partisse mais uma vez (elas sempre partiam), levaria tudo de bom que pudesse com ela. Em sua vida, as lembranças eram tudo o que restavam no final.

E se fosse tudo o que pudesse ter… Bem, aceitaria e Kami a ajudasse a suportar o que mais lhe sobreviesse.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar pensamentos tão sombrios e percebeu que alguém a chamava. Virou-se, vendo um menino que parecia apenas um pouco mais novo que ela.

- Sim?

- É para você – ele estendeu um pequeno pedaço de papel. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Se isso fosse alguma brincadeira…

- Quem te pediu para me entregar isso?

- Não perguntei o nome dele, mas estava lá no portão e me deu uns trocados só pra te dar isso aí.

Sentiu um medo gelado se espalhar por seu corpo, tão familiar quanto o oxigênio.

Assentiu para o menino forçando-se a parecer indiferente e virou-se caminhando até a parede e se recostando nela, buscando uma calma que não tinha, enquanto abria o bilhete.

"_Como vai a minha bonequinha?"_

Ele as encontrou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por que ela sempre some?" – perguntou-se pela milésima vez, enquanto esquadrinhava os corredores do colégio.

Aqueles cabelos cor de rosa não eram exatamente discretos, não devia ser tão simples se esgueirar e sumir daquele jeito.

Ali. Estava encostada na parede perto da diretoria. Sempre nos lugares mais improváveis, claro.

Estava com aquele olhar, observou. Triste. Havia estado satisfeito consigo mesmo porque achava estar conseguindo fazer aquele olhar mais raro, mas ali estava ele novamente. Aquele olhar que conseguia deixar os brilhantes olhos verdes opacos, sem vida. Desesperança. Se aquela expressão tivesse um olhar seria aquele. Um olhar muito velho em um rosto tão jovem. Um olhar de alguém que havia vivido muito. Visto muito. Um olhar cansado. O olhar de alguém que já não esperava nada da vida.

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

Ela enrijeceu por um instante, mas depois de um segundo relaxou, dando um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Esqueci o meu fã clube na esquina anterior.

Lançou-lhe um olhar neutro, enquanto por dentro se sentia exasperado. Ela parecia como no começo novamente. Tão fria e distante. Sempre que parecia conseguir ganhar um pouco de terreno, ela voltava e retrocedia até que estavam de volta ao ponto de partida, como se nunca tivessem saído do lugar. Tão irritante!

- Não vi a graça.

- Talvez você só precise percorrer algumas esquinas – zombou, enquanto se virava pronta para ir embora e se afastar dele novamente.

"Não mesmo" – sentiu um meio sorriso se formar contra sua vontade. Ela era tão… - usando um termo arcaico que aprendera com ela – insolente. Insolentemente perfeita.

Puxou-a e fez algo que vinha se segurando há algum tempo. Ele a beijou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hideko** *-*

Mto bom saber, e mto bom o apoio q vcs me dão o/

Espero q goste ainda mais desse cap ;*

**Guest**, adoro ver os comentários de vcs e espero q acompanhem.

Ps.: Eu tb quero um Sasuke-kun, mas não espalha! Shiiiiiiiiu q huHAUHuhaUHauA

**Luunah**, adorei vc! HUAUHAUHUHA

Tem q flar mesmo, amei u.u

**Caah!** Q ótimo, adoro vcs e o apoio gente! Espero q acompanhe mesmo e q comente e diga o q achou u.u

**Todos xD**

Olha vou tentar postar todo sábado, então fiquem de olho mais para o final de semana, obrigada pelo apoio de vcs pessoal *-*

Boa leitura o/


	11. Correndo contra o tempo

Como tudo deve ser – Charlie Brown Jr [ watch?v=1JtPSIppxSA]

_Felicidade é poder estar com quem você gosta em algum lugar_

_..._

_Eu não preciso de promessas e acho que você também,  
Eu não tento ser perfeito e acho que você também.  
Dias e noites, pensando no que fiz,  
Eu sou um vencedor, eu lutei pelo o que eu quis,  
Mas quando não se pode mais mudar tanta coisa errada,  
Vamos viver nossos sonhos, temos tão pouco tempo._

**Capítulo 11 – **Correndo contra o tempo

Lembrou-se como eram felizes no início e a tristeza da lembrança tingiu seu coração com a dor. Sentiu-o contrair dolorosamente, enquanto tantas lágrimas não derramadas ameaçavam vir à superfície agora. Pensou naquele que um dia fora seu pai, seu herói. Quis chorar por tudo o que poderia ter sido. Por tudo que _deveria_ ter sido.

"Mas como que por encanto esse Uchiha tinha que aparecer, é claro" – pensou engolindo as lágrimas de volta e adotando uma expressão arrogante. "Sempre escolhe os piores momentos, maldito". As lágrimas voltaram assim que o viu, não choraria na frente dele, nem na frente de ninguém. "Fraqueza nunca foi algo permitido a mim".

Ele era tão frustrante. Como sempre, usando a principal arma que tinha para se sentir protegida e menos vulnerável, sua capacidade de mascarar a dor, ironizou, fez piada com ele. A melhor defesa não era o ataque? Ela parecia o único que não se afastava ao sinal de uma "ferroada" sua.

"Mas vai" aquela vozinha sussurrou em sua mente. "Como todos sempre fazem". Ela sabia disso, é claro. Estava preparada pra isso, não? Não doía. Nenhum pouco.

Não tinha certeza se o admirava por ele ter aguentado tanto tempo ou ainda mais irritada.

"Provavelmente ambos" – pensou frustrada. Sempre tinha sentimentos opostos quando se tratava de Sasuke. Ele tinha esse "efeito" nela.

Mas esse não era um bom momento. Ele ainda tinha que prepará-la. Treinar com ele o máximo que pudesse era sua prioridade agora… E falar com sua mãe. Embora isso fosse deixá-la louca de pavor, não poderia esconder dela. Tinham um acordo.

Não tinha tempo a perder.

Preparou-se para sair andando, mas antes que pudesse realmente se afastar, sentiu-o puxá-la.

A raiva ganhou lugar dentro dela, mesclando-se com toda a frustração, lutando pra sair e ela agora, finalmente, teria um alvo onde descarregar tudo sobre.

E então sentiu seus lábios sobre os dela e foi difícil pensar.

Surpresa, confusa, extasiada, delirando... Era como ser atingida e sentir a descarga de eletricidade viajando por seu corpo. Intenso, tão forte… Tão bom. E no instante seguinte viu-se correspondendo, o aumento da pressão, os corpos ainda mais perto… Tão perto que não tinha certeza onde o dela começava e o dele terminava, não tinha certeza sobre nada mais. Tudo de repente parecia certo. No seu lugar, não devia algo dentro dela dizia que aquilo era impossível, que nada estava certo, que tudo estava confuso, mas tudo que ela podia sentir era ele. Tudo o que ela queria sentir era ele. E não parecia suficiente.

Tudo sumiu. Não podia saber onde estava ou o que se supunha que deveria estar fazendo. Não podia pensar e não tinha certeza se queria. Não parecia ter importância naquele momento. Seu mundo se resumiu há um simples beijo, que não tinha nada de simples. Podia sentir o cabelo negro entre os dedos e não se lembrava de como ele fora parar ali. Havia superado todas e quaisquer expectativas que pudesse ter. E a apavorou como o inferno quando se deu conta disso no mesmo instante em que ele a soltou, ofegante.

- O que você… O que você está fazendo, seu imbecil? – a voz, falhando miseravelmente.

- Te mostrando que você não é tão indiferente quanto tenta parecer – disse com um meio sorriso, parecendo incrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Seu… Seu… Argh! Eu não tenho tempo pra perder com você! – disse lembrando-se do bilhete, agora esmagado contra sua palma direita. Era até irônico, que ela que nunca se esquecia de nada, ficava nesse estado deplorável com um simples beijo dele.

Começou a caminhar para a diretoria, já que aparentava ser o local mais calmo do colégio.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – disse acompanhando meus passos.

Bufei.

- Não é da sua conta. Só trocamos um beijinho sem graça, não votos de matrimônio. Você está sendo inoportuno. Procura uma tapada qualquer pra controlar, porque em mim você não vai mandar Uchiha.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto um olhar especulativo tomou conta das feições, aparentemente impassíveis.

- Você está na defensiva. E nervosa. Desde antes do beijo. O que aconteceu?

- Você nasceu – disfarçou enquanto sentia o sangue correr mais rápido. Como ele podia ter percebido isso? Maldição! _Como_ ele podia ter visto isso? – Isso já é motivo pra aborrecer qualquer um.

- Pensando bem, você estava um pouco pálida, também. E triste. Até eu chegar. Então você começou a ser toda arrogante e quando eu te puxei você estava com um olhar furioso, mas você não ficaria com tanta raiva assim do nada e por algo tão pequeno. O que você está escondendo? O que aconteceu?

"Put…" - se repreendeu mentalmente. O importante era manter a calma. Ele era bom, admitia. Podia ver através dela facilmente depois de tão pouco tempo… Um perigo, realmente. Ele realmente seria um bom policial, afinal.

- Não te interessa. Se meta com sua vida, Uchiha.

- Sua mão. O que você tanto aperta nessa mão?

Franziu o cenho. Nem percebera que havia cerrado os punhos. Estava perdendo a calma. Precisava ficar calma.

- Não é da sua conta- disse pausadamente.

- O diabo que não. – Explodiu. De surpresa a imobilizou e quando tentou chutá-lo ele desviou com maestria. – Estamos treinando juntos, Sakura. Conheço seus movimentos.

"Mas o que no inferno…?". Estava na hora de aprender truques novos.

Ele conseguiu puxar o papel esmagado entre seus dedos, enquanto ela bufava diante daquela invasão de privacidade.

Uma expressão de confusão passou por seu rosto, antes de erguer o olhar. Pensei ter visto um rastro de raiva em seus olhos antes que mostrasse uma expressão em branco.

- Seu ex te seguiu até aqui pra se desculpar? Por isso estava nervosa?

Arqueou a sobrancelha e um sorriso divertido cruzou seus lábios, apesar da gravidade da situação.

- Não me diga que está com ciúmes?

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos antes de jogar o papel pra mim.

- É claro que não.

- Sim, está – e uma risada lhe escapou, pra sua surpresa. Só ele para fazê-la rir em uma situação tão crítica.

- Deixa de ser convencida, idiota. Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Engraçado, mas você parece estar. E muito – riu novamente.

- Você é muito irritante – disse pegando seus braços e sacudindo.

- Não era nenhum ex, Sasuke.

- Então quem era? Porque obviamente parecia te conhecer e ter intimidade o suficiente para te chamar de "bonequinha".

- Meu pai – disse sentindo toda diversão de poucos instantes atrás de seu rosto.

Ele imediatamente a prendeu mais firme junto a ele, surpreendendo-a, enquanto todo seu corpo enrijecer e entrar em guarda enquanto ele olhava ao redor, procurando a ameaça.

- Ele está aqui? Falou com você? Onde está? Te feriu?

- Não. Ele pediu um garoto para entregar o bilhete. Eu estou bem, Sasuke, está tudo bem, calma – disse repetidamente, sentindo a necessidade de acalmá-lo. Ele parecia tão… tão preocupado. A única pessoa que já havia mostrado tanta preocupação com ela havia sido sua mãe. Era reconfortante ter pessoas que se importasse. Pessoas que gostam de você o bastante para se importar…

- Temos que falar com meu pai. E tirar você daqui.

- Eu vou falar com minha mãe. Você pode ligar para o seu pai.

Ele parecia como se quisesse discutir.

- Nós temos um trato, Sasuke. E eu estou ligando pra ela agora.

Ele finalmente assentiu enquanto pegava o próprio celular e falava rapidamente com o pai, enquanto ela achava o dela. Antes que a mãe atendesse Sasuke já havia terminado a ligação. Nem havia precisado discutir afinal.

- Mãe?

- Sakura – ela atendeu e sua voz se tornou trêmula. – O que houve? Você nunca liga essa hora.

- Ele apareceu – a mãe do outro lado da língua soltou o fôlego.

- Ele está aí? Te fez alguma coisa?

- Não, estou bem. Ele mandou um garoto entregar um bilhete.

- Tem certeza de que é ele?

- Sem dúvida.

- Onde está o Sasuke?

A pergunta a surpreendeu ao ponto de ficar muda por um minuto.

- Está aqui.

- Me deixe falar com ele, querida.

Passou o telefone para Sasuke, que apenas franziu o cenho.

- Senhora Haruno? – um segundo se passou. – Sim, ele está vindo. Vocês vão ficar na nossa casa até que tudo seja resolvido. Não se preocupe, vamos tirá-la daqui. – Houve uma pausa. Então Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos negros – Ah, sim, er… obrigado senhora. Desculpe, Shana.

Ele devolveu o telefone e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que ela te disse?

- Você ouviu. Ela queria saber se eu falei com meu pai.

- Depois. A parte que te deixou sem jeito.

- Não é da sua conta. – abriu a boca para replicar quando ele apenas balançou a cabeça – Meu pai está vindo. Com um carro comum pra não chamar a atenção. Ele não acha que seu pai vai aparecer realmente tão cedo, mas é melhor estar preparado, já que ele pode estar observando. E como você ouviu vocês vão ficar lá em casa, e não adianta reclamar comigo, não foi minha ideia.

Ela bufou, porque era exatamente o que pretendia fazer.

- Seu pai parece tão arrogante quanto você.

- Sorte de vocês. É um ótimo policial também. Está tentando proteger vocês.

- E o que te preocupa então?

Ele hesitou por um momento.

- A preocupação dele comigo. E que ele está tornando o caso muito pessoal. Nada de bom sai quando alguém leva um caso para o campo pessoal.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Isso pode desconcentrá-lo, entende? Pode deixá-lo desatento para outras coisas. E… por que ele não leva vocês à algum abrigo? Ou uma residência vigiada?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto seu rosto ficava rubro pela raiva. – Olha aqui, não é como se eu e minha mãe _quiséssemos_ ficar na sua casa, Uchiha.

- Essa não é a questão.

- Então qual é? – perguntou impaciente.

- Isso parece como se ele quisesse pessoalmente emboscar seu pai.

Fazia sentido.

- E isso te preocupa.

- Sim. Ele devia estar mais preocupado com a segurança de vocês. Não em usá-las como isca.

- É a forma mais simples de apanhá-lo.

- E por isso mesmo a mais arriscada. Os planos mais óbvios sempre têm um jeito de se complicarem e falharem em suas formas mais básicas. E se seu pai tem tantos contatos quanto parece é uma questão de tempo até saber o envolvimento do meu pai na história, mesmo sendo discretos.

Assenti, entendendo o ponto de vista dele.

- Talvez seja apenas o que ele conseguiu pensar no momento.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. – Como meu pai mesmo disse, seu pai vai demorar a dar o próximo passo. Meu pai sempre costuma dizer que o primeiro movimento é distração. E no segundo que se ganha o jogo.

- Esperto.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

- Ele é. Espero que ele não esqueça disso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gente devo desculpa à todos, mas agora não tenho mais capítulos prontos, e estava indecisa sobre o rumo agora, são tantas ideias! xD

Mas bem, espero que gostem dos próximos caps e não fiquem muito chateados se uma vez ou outra eu demorar mais que o normal, ok?

Bjos, espero comentários ;)

Saudades s2


	12. Desafios, provas e mentiras

Torn – Natalie Imbruglia [ watch?v=VV1XWJN3nJo]

_Eu pensei ter visto um homem trazido à vida_

_Ele era carinhoso, ele se aproximou_

_Como se ele fosse digno_

_Ele me mostrou o que era chorar_

_Bem, você não pode ser aquele homem que eu adorei_

_Você não parece saber ou se importar_

_Para que serve o seu coração_

_Mas eu não o conheço mais_

Capitulo 12 – Desafios, provas e coragem

Ele havia assumido um compromisso com Sakura e sua mãe. Não pretendia decepcioná-las.

Quando chegaram a casa dela, a mãe já havia arrumado tudo e estava pronta para sair. Elas haviam adquirido prática nisso. Devia ter sido uma vida terrível e odiava que Sakura tivesse passado por tudo aquilo, mas não mais. A partir de agora ela tinha a ele. E ele a manteria segura.

Seu pai estava a caminho com um carro comum no intuito de não chamar muita atenção pela mudança repentina.

- Querida, você está bem mesmo? Ele não _apareceu_ em nenhum momento?

- Não mãe, pode ficar tranquila.

- Graças a Kami-sama! – disse abraçando a filha.

- Eu vou pegar um pouco d'água – disse Sakura depois que a mãe a soltou e se dirigiu a cozinha.

Sasuke começou a se sentir um pouco nervoso e olhou o celular para ter certeza de que seu pai não havia mandado nenhuma mensagem. Quando ergueu a cabeça se deparou com a senhora Haruno fitando-o atentamente. Constrangido, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber o que falar ou dizer. Ela devia achá-lo um irresponsável por ter deixado sua filha sozinha, embora a culpa não fosse totalmente dele já que ela vivia fugindo.

- Olha, er…, eu sinto muito por não ter estado com ela quando o bilhete chegou. Nós havíamos meio que nos desentendido e eu demorei a achá-la, mas prometo que ficarei mais atento e paciente com ela. Não vou deixar que ela suma da minha vista de novo. Eu…

Ficou sem fala e muito perto de chocado quando a senhora Haruno o abraçou e pôde sentir o quanto ela tremia, tentando segurar o choro.

- Você cuida dela, Sasuke. Obrigada por se preocupar tanto com a minha menina. Sempre vou ser grata por tamanha demonstração de carinho com ela. Sakura já sofreu tanto e é tão bom vê-la finalmente encontrar seu caminho e saber que posso confiar no garoto a quem ela entregou seu coração. Tão bom saber que ela teve mais sabedoria do que eu tive. E saber que você a manterá segura… Obrigada, meu filho.

Lentamente, ainda atordoado e mais do que um pouco sem jeito, ele a envolveu com os braços retribuindo aquele abraço enquanto uma emoção estranha se apoderava dele. Havia muito tempo desde que uma mulher o chamara de filho com tanto carinho e sinceridade.

Não havia percebido até aquele momento o quanto sentira falta.

Viu Sakura na porta da cozinha com a mão sob os lábios e os olhos marejados, enquanto uma buzina soava do lado de fora da casa. Seu pai havia chegado por fim e o momento estranho havia passado tão depressa que era como se não tivesse existido. Algo dentro de si lamentou perder aquilo.

"Perder o quê?" – era o que ficaria se perguntando depois.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ele havia se tornado muito importante em muito pouco tempo. Era o que ela havia temido desde o princípio. Era o que continuava temendo. Sabia que ele era diferente. Nunca a magoaria de propósito, podia ver isso, ele não era seu ex ou seu pai. "Mas nem sempre é o propósito que nos move". Ele não era humano, como também um homem. Estava fadado desde o princípio ao desastre, e o fim era inevitável. Chegava para todos, uma hora. Tudo que não acabava em morte, não é assim? Não é? E até onde sabia o amor estava entrelaçado com a tragédia.

Então porque, ultimamente tinha que ficar recitando motivos todo o tempo para não deixá-lo se aproximar? Sempre havia sido uma pessoa decidida. Quando queria dava um jeito de conseguir, quando não deixava de lado e seguia em frente, mas com ele… Como ele estava sempre hesitando entre um ao outro e nunca conseguia decidir algo definitivamente. E sua mãe agora confiava nele.

A cena que havia presenciado ao voltar da cozinha a emocionara e abalara mais do que gostava de reconhecer.

Por que agora? Ela deveria estar se concentrando em aprender e aperfeiçoar seus conhecimentos de combate. Não se preocupando com ele e sentimentos confusos. Sentimentos não ajudariam a proteger a ela ou sua mãe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aquela rosinha me paga" – pensou Karin, ajustando os óculos fumegando de raiva – "Sasuke-kun é meu e de mais ninguém. Aquela sem sal não vai roubá-lo de mim. Nunca!".

- Você está planejando algo, Karin-chan?

- Sim e vou precisar da sua ajuda, Wendy.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar Karin-chan – disse com os olhos brilhantes.

Karin sorriu maliciosamente. Wendy faria tudo o que pedisse, ela sabia. A coitada achava que a considerava como uma irmãzinha, o que Karin achava patético. Quando chegara ao colégio havia sido "conquistada" por um dos garotos do último ano que espalhara rumores difamadores e muito comprometedores sobre a garota. Karin então se aproximou e a fez sua "melhor amiga", leia-se, sua escrava. Fez com que ela ficasse tranquila dizendo que usaria sua "influência" para que as pessoas a deixassem em paz. Em troca ela deveria fazer tudo o que ela quisesse, tal como uma irmã faria, segundo ela. Obviamente Wendy concordara. Se ao menos Wendy soubesse que havia sido a própria Karin que convencera o garoto a conquistá-la, dizendo quão divertido seria brincar com a novata… Os boatos haviam sido a parte mais fácil, claro. Depois disso era só aproveitar a oportunidade para fazê-la acreditar que ela seria a única pessoa em que poderia confiar. Fácil fazer a novata crer que era sua salvadora e que ela devia ser muito grata por alguém como Karin se importar a ponto de interferir a favor da novata. E pronto. Nova serva. Às vezes Karin se constrangia com sua própria inteligência.

E um gênio como ela merecia ter do melhor. Sasuke era o melhor e ela não aceitaria nada inferior.

"Aquela rosinha deve ter algum segredo." – pensou Karin, já tramando em como descobrir algo e usar a seu favor contra a rival – "Desde o começo ela se comporta de forma tão estranha. Óculos, casaco. Embora recentemente tenha vindo sem eles… Mas a única amizade, se é que pode se chamar assim, com o Sasuke…" - respirou fundo para controlar a onda de raiva. Tinha que mantê-la se quisesse pensar friamente sobre a situação.

- Você não a acha estranha, Wendy?

Wendy pensou um minuto, sempre se esforçando pra dar uma resposta que agradasse Karin.

- Bem, ela é tipo, um gênio em matemática, não é?

Karin fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão, descartando isso.

- Não estou falando sobre inteligência. O que quero dizer é que ela não tentou fazer amizade com ninguém desde que chegou aqui. O único que conseguiu chegar perto dela foi o Sasuke e isso porque Kakashi o obrigou a sentar-se com ela. Digo, o primeiro instinto de uma garota novata é tentar puxar assunto com uma ou mais pessoas para se introduzir em um grupo onde possa fazer parte, certo? Fazer amizade.

Wendy olhou para Karin meio surpreendida pela forma que a amiga falava. Nunca a havia visto tão séria. E… esperta. Sentiu-se mal por pensar aquilo e voltou o pensamento para o assunto em questão.

- Bem, sim. É verdade.

Karin assentiu, satisfeita.

- Então por que ela se afasta de todos? Por que tem esse jeito arrogante e afasta todo mundo. Mesmo o irritante do Naruto que fala com todo mundo só conseguiu trocar algumas palavras com ela…

- Talvez ela seja do tipo solitário.

- Talvez… - mas a expressão no rosto de Karin mostrava que não acreditava muito naquilo.

Estava convencida de que havia algo por trás daquele comportamento estranho e descobriria o que era. E quando matasse aquela charada…

"Vou te fazer pagar por tentar roubar o Sasuke de mim, Haruno. Por todo o tempo que ele passa com você quando deveria estar comigo. Vai se arrepender de ter entrado no meu caminho, de me envergonhar na minha própria escola e na frente do Sasuke. Vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido, maldita!".

Wendy viu o olhar de puro ódio que se formou no rosto da outra e se sentiu estremecer.

- Karin-chan… - a garota hesitou um momento, pensando na melhor forma de dizer para não irritar a outra. – Você não precisa ficar tão brava… Não precisa tanto…

- Está querendo me dizer o que fazer agora, Wendy? – disse pausadamente, sentindo uma raiva fria pontuar cada palavra.

- Não! Não, eu sinto muito Karin-sama. Farei tudo o que você mandar, nee-san.

Karin deixou um sorriso debochado escorregar por seus lábios enquanto se afastava.

- Assim está melhor, Wendy. Trate de não se esquecer disso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Onde estamos indo?

Sakura olhou para Sasuke furiosa. – Eu estou indo treinar. Eu não faço ideia para onde você vai.

- Haruno… - ele pausou visivelmente divertido – se eu não soubesse dessa sua atração esmagadora por mim, pensaria que você não me quer por perto.

Ela riu debochadamente enquanto revirava os olhos. – Minha atração esmagadora por você é, na verdade apenas um reflexo dos seus sentimentos por mim, querido. Vamos lá você já deve ter lido algo a respeito. Quando alguém se sente muito atraído por alguém ela acaba projetando seus próprios sentimentos no outro, enganando a si mesma, apenas porque ela, na verdade, gostaria que aquela pessoa se sentisse dessa forma.

Sasuke ignorou a lição, inclinando a cabeça, os olhos arregalados fingindo espanto enquanto estendia a mão com a palma aberta para ela.

- Você acaba de me chamar de querido, querida? – ele suspirou de forma exagerada enquanto a puxava de surpresa, pondo os braços à sua volta. Temos que marcar logo nosso casamento. Já até nos tratamos como um verdadeiro casal…

Ela deu uma cotovelada nele, mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar uma risada, enquanto se afastava, mas acabou rindo do mesmo jeito. – Você é muito ridículo, Uchiha. – Acelerou o passo.

Ele pegou sua mão enquanto acelerava o passo para acompanhá-la. Sacudiu o braço para apartá-lo, mas ele apenas segurou mais firme. Ela rolou os olhos e resolveu fingir que não se importava. Se fizesse um show ele veria o quanto um gesto tão simples poderia perturbá-la.

- Você anda muito atrevido para o meu gosto, Uchiha – debochei.

- Você gosta, eu sei. Por que não está insistindo em se soltar?

- Pra quê? Você vai segurar mais forte e começar a me encher dizendo que eu fico toda incomodada com algo tão bobo e toda aquela coisa que você inventa sobre "atração esmagadora" e etc. E não me importo.

- Não se importa?

- Não. – respondeu levantando o queixo desafiadoramente.

Viu-o trincar os dentes e o rosto endurecer de raiva. E então ele a puxou. – Ótimo, então não vai se importar com isso aqui também.

- O que você pensa que… Não se atreva a…

Então tudo parou. Não como clichês românticos, não exatamente. Ela ainda ouvia o som dos carros passando, as pessoas andando, vozes, mas tudo parecia muito distante. Muito sem importância ao sentir os lábios de Sasuke colados aos seus. E ela soube que não deveria ter se preocupado que fosse como antes. Não. Foi completamente diferente. Muito, muito melhor… Ou pior, dependendo do ponto de vista.

"Oh, Kami" – pensou confusa, entreabrindo os lábios – "estou tão ferrada…".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Quanto tempo! Estava com saudades, de escrever, postar, falar com vcs!

Gente obrigada pelos comentários tão animadores, apesar de deixar vcs esperando assim, mas espero que valha a pena *-*

Taiana, Saky-Uchiha, lulubrea, Hideko e todos os outros esperem que gostem e comentem! Até o próximo cap.

;*


End file.
